Re: Kamen Rider GX
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: Kamen Rider. They are masked heroes that protect mankind and uphold justice. Armed within the Deck, Kurogasa Kururugi ventures out to the prestigious Duel Academia as he sets on a journey to find the truth of his past, the Kamen Riders themselves, and determine the path of his destiny. Henshin!
1. Henshin! Enter the Kamen Rider Duelist!

**Fen:** Uh, hey everyone. So… bad news. Due to recent events, Wild Fang will no longer be writing Kamen Rider GX with me. As much as it's leaving a bitter taste in my mouth, it is what it is. He told me he was at his limits and it wasn't fun for him anymore. And because of that, Kamen Rider GX will be rebooted after all. Yes, I know, you're probably mad at me for rebooting yet again, but it's for the best. So, to help me out, I've enlisted Azure Guardian to return. And also KKD Silver to help me out with the Riders.

 **AG:** Hey everyone. It's honestly weird to be back considering the events of Fen's original Season 2 of Kamen Rider GX, but it seems I'm about the only person left that he can turn to. So as such, I will be assisting Fen with this reboot to hopefully keep him on track and prevent him from doing some of the more cringey stuff that's been around since his original run.

 **KKD:** I'll say, especially since I basically wrote one of the original season's chapters… or two of them, myself. ***turns to the crowd*** Hi folks, KKD Silver here. Sorry for the intrusion, I'm just popping up to help out with editing the story, mostly to make sure all the Rider characters are written accurately. Thanks again for letting me be a part of this, Fen-kun. I'll do my best to help here.

 **Fen:** No problem man. And also… I want to apologize to you the readers… lately, I've been playing to my own tune and trying to make myself happy with my work, but… after all the criticism I've been getting, and not listening to all of your advice, I wasn't making you guys happy thus failing as a writer. For that… I'm really sorry. I'll listen to what you guys have to say from now on. ***bows deeply***

 **AG:** Well that's definitely progress. Beforehand you'd mark any criticism as flaming and hate, but it's good to hear you're taking them to heart this time and willing to do better.

 **Fen:** Well… except for one particular… whose name I won't mention… his… 'criticism' was totally uncalled for…

 **AG:** Douchebagio? Yeah, I completely agree. His went way too far and can actually be considered hate.

 **Fen:** I felt really depressed that time…

 **AG:** Well in addition to the reboot, Fen has allowed me to bring in three of my own characters to his story, two of which will be appearing later on this Season and the other will be showing up next Season. None of them are Kaito though, for anyone asking. I've come up with a few new decks that I want to try out and see how people like them.

 **Fen:** And before you say anything, no, I'm not accepting any other OC's at this time. Last time, was a mess and I couldn't keep up with all of them.

 **AG:** Yeah, unless you're really skilled at handling a whole bunch of different characters at once, you're likely going to get into a mess with what ones you even remember are there. For example, I even point out in the second half of the 5D's story, Death Rising, that I'm pretty bad at using so many characters. So for instances like that, it's good to either have a very small number of OCs or, if you do have a bunch of them, make sure you have other people who can keep track of them.

 **Fen:** And even if I did accept OC's. I would mostly accept _only one_. And that's it. And that OC profile has to be _really_ thought out. If you're having trouble, refer to AG's outline.

 **AG:** Think that's everything that needs to be covered?

 **Fen:** I think so. Oh one more thing. A lot of you have complained that I made Chazz an ass. Well… I won't do that anymore…

 **AG:** Oh yeah, we definitely need to keep from doing that. While it's true he comes off as an ass early on, as you go through the series, you find out he's actually a really good character… It's just that the dub kinda goes too far in damaging his character.

 **Fen:** I was limited on resources at the time and had to make due…

 **AG:** Well now that we have the proper resources at hand, we can continue and do things right.

 **Fen:** Yeah, so without further ado, let's start this story the right way!

 **? ? ?: *Watches intently from the shadows***

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Kamen Rider. All creative rights of Yu-Gi-Oh GX go to Nihon Ad Systems Inc. who produced this show and is written by Shin Yoshida, Jun Maekawa, Akemi Omode, and Yasuyuki Suzuki. All rights go to them. We also do not own Kamen Rider. All creative rights are reserved to Shotaro Ishinomori and any music pertaining to the Kamen Riders aren't ours. Also any and all Decks created from something already made, don't belong to us either. All rights go to their respective creators and any and all insert songs in this story don't belong to us at all. We don't own anything expect our OC's aside from select few made by all authors/readers. And all other OC's © original creator

* * *

Domino City.

A city of many events that has been shrouded in mystery. It is home to some of the greatest duelists to have ever lived. Mutou Yugi the King of Games, Kaiba Seto the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and Jonouchi Katsuya, a duelist with an extraordinary amount of luck. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where students from all over were applying to go to the prestigious: Duel Academia.

Duel Academia is a school where Duelists are trained, so they can ideally enter the Pro League. Granted there were some people that shouldn't pick up a deck or Duel Disk, but that was what the examinations were for. They culled out the people who shouldn't be part of the dueling world and cultivated those who did or had the potential to become part of it. However, to even be allowed to take the Practical Entrance Exam, one must pass one of three Written Entrance Exams within a specific score grid which will then determine the dormitory a student will be assigned. By taking the Middle School Exam, a student will be given access to the Obelisk Blue dorms, the highest-ranking dorm with some special privileges given to its students. By taking the High School Exam, a student will gain entry to the Ra Yellow dorms, a dorm situated to accommodate every comfort a student could need, but nothing more. And then there are those who had either dropped out or failed to make the High School Exams and take what is known as the Dropout Exam. Students who manage to pass this exam are assigned to the Osiris Red dorm, the lowest-ranking dorm of Duel Academia with the absolute bare minimum essentials for its students.

While it may seem on the surface that these rankings are discriminatory, they all share one goal: To train these students to be the best of the best. That is why there are teachers to help with this process during their three years at the school. With hard work, talent, and luck, there is nothing that the students can't do, to get to the Pro Leagues.

For two students, it wasn't going to be any different.

And it is here that our story begins.

* * *

 **(Cue Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town ~EDM Arrange Ver.~ by THE DU)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with Judai, Kurogasa, and Koji standing on the main dueling field of Duel Academia with stage lights shining down from above and spinning around the field. Close-up shots of Judai grinning as he plays a card on his Duel Disk, Kurogasa posing with his Duel Disk, and Koji striking a disco pose momentarily flash on screen before the stage lights focus on the three duelists and they raise their right hands up, fingers pointing skyward. The scene then shifts to a view of the clouds as though something were entering the planet's atmosphere. At the same time, silhouettes of various students and faculty members fly by until there's a break in the clouds, revealing the island of Duel Academia below as the title "Kamen Rider GX" appears before shattering just as the view is about to hit the ground.

 **(Surechigatteku kao no nai shisen)** The scene then shows Judai walking from the Osiris Red dorm, flanked by Sho and Hayato as they make their way to the main building. Judai's nose twitched for a moment and quickly turned his head in the direction of the Ra Yellow dorm, a competitive smirk on his face. **  
(Mune no ana ga kaetetta nichijō)** The scene then changes to show Kurogasa standing in place, a hand clutching his chest as though in pain as his shadow takes on the shape of a woman. He then let go of his chest and opened up his hand revealing a crystal pendant as it glowed briefly, the spirits of the Heisei Kamen Riders appearing briefly before the scene changes. **  
(Kyōkai nante naku deau atarimae no kimyō U Yea!)** The scene then changes again, this time showing Manjoume standing proudly, but grits his teeth angrily and scowls as his shadow changed between the forms of two different men, causing Manjoume to quickly turn and violently kick away an empty drink can. On the can, surprisingly, was an image of Judai which was slowly zoomed in.

 **(Itsumo dōri no asa ga uwatsura de warau)** Judai then strikes a heroic pose as Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Sparkman appear next to him. **  
(Shōtai fumei no mama hikareru misuterī)** The scene shifts to show Koji finishing a disco dance number as Boogie Knight Disco King appears, also in a finished pose as if the two were dance partners. **  
(Hajimari mo iwazu jitto hisonderu kono machi no dokoka)** The scene then shifts to show Kurogasa posing with the right side of his body facing forward, his right hand raised to chest-height and clenched into a fist as a battle-ready smirk appears on his face. Kamen Rider Wizard appears, standing back-to-back with Kurogasa in a mirrored pose. The scene then shifts briefly to show Orpheus exiting the Abandoned Dorm as he holds out his right hand and unleashes a bright flash of purple lightning, blinding the screen.

 **(Dakedo kyō mo jōjō ni)** The scene then changes to show the island of Duel Academia from a bird's-eye view again, this time slowly rotating as Judai appears doing his signature two-finger salute. Then Kurogasa is seen flying across the screen performing a Rider Kick. Then Koji appears performing a disco dance number. **  
(Monku nanka iiatte nichijō o odoru)** Manjoume casually walks along before shooting a rather nasty look towards the viewer. Sho and Hayato show up as though running to catch up with Judai. Asuka and Ryo appear, the latter appearing thoughtful while the former has a worried expression on her face. Rika then appears, wearing a chef's attire, carrying her trusty frying pan. **  
(Kureijī Noijī Bizāru Taun)** Orpheus then walks in from the side, but as he turns to face the viewer, a miniature Kamen Rider Wizard comes flying in from off-screen to kick Orpheus in the face, only to have the image of Orpheus shatter like glass. Boogie Knight Disco King then appears in the center of the screen and does a little dance before Elemental HERO Flame Wingman appears and uses the fire from his dragon arm to burn the screen away.

 **(Instrumental)** Once burned away, the scene is changed to show Judai, Kurogasa, and Koji as they approach the main entrance of Duel Academia's main building, stopping just at the door before turning around to face the horizon

* * *

Chapter 1: Henshin! Enter the Kamen Rider Duelist!

A motorcycle zoomed through the streets of Domino City as its driver was driving towards his destination that was the Kaiba Dome. He was going to apply for Duel Academia. He had passed his High School Exam and now all he had to do was take the Practical Exam there at the facility. After driving for a few more minutes, he arrived at the parking lot of the Kaiba Land Amusement Park and the driver parked his motorcycle, stopping the engine. The driver removed his helmet revealing to be a teenager who is about 16 years old, having medium-length brown hair whose fringe was swept to the right, and has icy blue eyes. He was wearing a gold shirt with a white jacket over it, light-blue denim jeans, a belt that held his deck in a deck box, white socks, black tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He was also carrying a backpack that had something bulky in it.

"Well, here we are." The young man said to himself as he got off his bike and kicked down the kickstand so the bike doesn't fall over. He then looked up at the said building. "This is it… We're gonna finally show everyone here at Duel Academia what we're made of."

 _"Yosh!"_ Several phantom voices called out at once. For those who don't know, the young man was gifted with a special ability. The ability to see and hear spirits. It was a rare talent that very few people have, let alone used. But what are these spirits, you may ask? That will be answered shortly. The young man then walked towards the reception desk that was set up and were two greeted by three staff members.

"Excuse me, I'm here for my entrance exam to Duel Academia." the young man said.

"What is your number?" one of the staff members asked.

"Number 46, Kururugi Kurogasa."

"Kururugi… Kururugi…" the staff member said as they looked on the clipboard to search for the name. "Ah, here you are. Kururugi Kurogasa. Just enter the building and they'll call your number."

"Thank you." Kurogasa bowed respectfully and went to proceed inside the building.

Once he was inside, he saw a lot of students and examinees around. Some who already finished their exams were already wearing red, yellow, and blue blazer jackets, the blue blazers jackets having coattails on the bottom. "Wow, there's a lot of people here." Kurogasa mused to himself. He also noticed other people wearing clothes other than the red, yellow, and blue jackets. "It's not even a hour and there's so many."

"That makes two of us." Another voice said. Kurogasa turned around to see a young man with black hair neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction. He wore a white Chinese-style student's uniform with dark grey lining around the collar and down the front. "I take it you're here for your exam?"

"Yeah. Number 46, Kururugi Kurogasa." Kurogasa greeted holding out his hand.

"My name's Misawa Daichi," the other student introduced himself before he held out his and they shook. "You said you're Number 46? Well you have good timing, they should be starting the 40's group shortly."

"Phew… well that's a relief," Kurogasa chuckled sheepishly. "So what did you rank as?"

"Number 1."

"Ehh?!" Kurogasa gawked. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?" Misawa raised an eyebrow.

"N-No, I'm just surprised. You aced the whole Written Exam without a sweat." Kurogasa said. "That's impressive."

"Thank you."

 **["Examinee #46, Kururugi Kurogasa."]**

"Well, that's me. Gotta go." Kurogasa smiled before leaving with a wave. "Wish me luck."

* * *

Upon arriving at the Duel Field, Kurogasa found himself standing opposite one of the exam proctors.

"Greetings, Number 46," the proctor said. "If you're unable to defeat me, you will not be allowed to enter Duel Academia."

"Oh I'll enter alright. You can count it. Especially with what I have in my Deck." Kurogasa smirked before he unzipped his backpack and pulled out a standard issued Kaiba Corp. Mk II Duel Disk and attached it to his left arm. He then reached for his Deck Box and opened it up, revealing a deck of Duel Monster cards. After shuffling his decks for a few seconds, he was ready. "Henshin!" He declared as he inserted the Deck in the Deck Slot and the duel activated going from Standby to Active. The two players then drew their starting hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

 **Proctor:** 4000

"I will give the first turn to you," the examiner offered.

"Don't mind if I do. O-re no senkou!" Kurogasa declared as he drew his sixth card. Kurogasa looked through his hand to consider his options. After a few seconds, he decided what to do. "I summon Kamen Rider Blade in Attack mode!"

A silhouetted person appeared and took out a belt that was called the Blay Buckle and slid in a playing card, which was a Category Ace of Spades into his belt before placing it on his waist. A deck of cards formed around his waist, changing it into a belt, and making a pulsing noise. He slowly raised his right arm onto the left shoulder. _"Henshin!"_ He flicked his right wrist before his right arm went down to grab the lever of the belt and raised his left hand at the same spot and he pulled to lever to reveal the Spade.

 **TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of the Change Ace beetle with the spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the silhouetted man, with the latter walking through it. When he walked through the rectangle, the silhouetted figure was in a suit of armor. He had a pure blue bodysuit and along with the Blay Buckle at his waist, the torso armor was silver with a spade in the center and the shoulder pads were flat with gold decoration on the arms and spades on the top. It has a gold band around the wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. His helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle. And he has red large round eye holes (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

 _"Huh… so this is the Duel Academia you've kept talking about?"_ Blade asked as he looked around.

"Not exactly, this is the exam to get there, Kazuma." Kurogasa answered softly. "I place one card face-down. Ta-n endo."

 _"Very well, I can wait,"_ Blade nodded as he stood, readying his Blay Rouzer just to be safe.

"Watashi no ta-n," the examiner said as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start by summoning Sonic Duck in Attack mode!" On cue, a green-feathered duck wearing a red scarf and a metallic bucket on its head hopped onto the field. (3/ATK: 1700/DEF: 700) "And then I'll set one card. Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa declared as he drew his card. "And now for Kamen Rider Blade's effect! Since I just drew a Kamen Rider Monster Card, I can reveal it and draw an extra one!"

"It what?" The proctor asked in surprise.

"You heard me." Kurogasa said, drawing his extra card. "Now I'll summon Kamen Rider Agito!"

A silhouetted man appeared and did various movements before his belt appeared out of nowhere by materializing in a vortex. _"Henshin!"_ The man then pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time and he shined brightly. When the light faded, a man was in a black bodysuit, wearing the Alter Ring around his waist. He sported gold circular kneecaps with silver accents and gold bands just above his ankles. His chest armor had a gold front, simulating pectorals and an abdomen with a rectangular black stone in the center of my chest. His sides were layered with silver metal while the rest was black steel. His collar was gold, connected to the black stone by a golden line. His shoulder pads were black, with a silver trim running around the center to point up on either side. He also wore gold bands around my wrists. His helmet is mostly black, but the eyes are large and red and he had a silver mouth plate which was layered, looking insect-like. The edges of the mouth plate were gold and connected between his eyes to rise up and spread into a set of horns cresting on his forehead, and on his forehead was a small blue gem. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1100)

 _"Yosh! I'm ready to battle!"_ Agito said, flexing his arms before getting into his stance.

"Now comes his special effect! When he's Normal Summoned this way, he can destroy a Set card on the field!"

"What?" The proctor asked in shock.

"And that face-down of yours qualifies! Shouichi, go for it!" Kurogasa commanded.

 _"Hai!"_ Agito nodded before he got into his stance. The crest on his helmet spread out now sporting six horns instead of two. The Agito symbol appeared below his feet before it was absorbed. Agito then ran forward and jumped up before sticking out his right leg, while tucking his left in. His kicking foot shined brightly before it kicked the Set card, destroying it and revealing it to be Fake Trap.

"Now I'll activate the Spell Card, Rush Recklessly! For one turn, I'll have Agito's ATK increase by 700!" Kurogasa said, as Agito glowed brightly. (4/ATK: 1600-2300/DEF: 1100) "Now I'll have Agito attack Sonic Duck and Blade will go for the direct attack!"

 _"Ikuzo, Kazuma!"_ Agito said, as he got into his stance.

 _"Wakatta!"_ Blade nodded.

While Agito got ready for his attack, Blade took out a sword, known as the Blay Rouzer. He pulled a tab and a plastic fan that contained cards came out. He took out the Spade 5 and Spade 6 Rouze cards before sliding them across the reader that was on the sword itself.

 **KICK**

 **THUNDER**

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer appeared came out of the cards surrounding Blade before they went into him.

 **LIGHTNING BLAST**

Blade then stabbed his Blay Rouzer onto the ground before both he and Agito jumped up and dove down for the kicks. While Agito's foot glowed with light, Blade's foot crackled with electricity before both Agito slammed its foot into Sonic Duck while Blade kicked the proctor, causing the latter to be sent flying before landing on his back.

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

 **Proctor:** 1800

"Ta-n endo." Kurogasa concluded as the Riders landed back down safely and the proctor managed to get back up on his feet while Agito's power returned to normal.

"Not bad, examinee. Watashi no ta-n!" the examiner said as he drew his next card. "I'll banish the Sonic Duck from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Sylpheed from my hand!" the proctor took his former Monster out of his Graveyard and slipped it into his pocket, calling forth a purple-skinned man wearing green robes and a gold crown, and carrying a wand tipped in feathers. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 700) "And next I summon Bladefly in Attack mode!" Appearing next on the proctor's field was a large, bright red fly with transparent wings and sickle-like blades taking the place of two of its legs. (2/ATK: 600-1100/DEF: 700) (4/ATK: 1700-2200/DEF: 700)

"Wait, why did their power go up?" Kurogasa questioned.

"The effect of Bladefly increases the ATK of all WIND Monsters by 500 while decreasing the ATK of all EARTH Monsters by 400." the proctor explained.

"But none of my Riders are EARTH Attribute." Kurogasa pointed out.

The proctor smirked while holding up another card from his hand. "That doesn't concern me. Not once I activate Lightning Vortex!" he retorted while slapping the Spell into his Duel Disk. "Using this, after I discard a card from my hand, all of your monsters are instantly destroyed!"

 _"Not good…"_ Agito muttered.

 _"I hope you got something planned later on, Kurogasa-kun."_ Blade said before a vortex of electricity appeared from out of nowhere and sucked the Riders in before they were electrocuted, having them yell in pain before they destroyed from inside.

"Now both of my Monsters will attack the player directly!" the proctor announced as Sylpheed sent out a windstorm to assault Kurogasa while Bladefly flew forward and swiped at the duelist with its sickled legs.

 **Kurogasa:** 700

 **Proctor:** 1800

"You did an excellent job on the last turn, applicant, but in the face of my deck, I'm afraid you've come up short." the proctor stated calmly. "I end my turn with a face-down."

"It's not over until the last card is drawn. O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. He smirked at what he got. "I summon Kamen Rider Kabuto in ATK mode!"

A silhouetted man appeared and soon a red mechanical Japanese rhinoceros beetle flew into the man's hand. _"Henshin!"_ He declared before sliding the beetle into the belt.

 **HENSHIN!**

Hexagons covered the silhouetted man before encasing himself in his armor completely.  
He was concealed in a black bodysuit, but the rest of it was concealed in heavy steel armor. The torso was thick and blocky with a high collar and the only color is around the collarbone area. The shoulder plating is rounded with silver steel and red on the undersides. Black disks reside near the joints, and the left one sported a red rhino beetle insignia for its makers, ZECT. The arms are layered with circular metal segments protecting the arms, and the helmet was also a piece of thick silver steel complete with a round blue visor and a crest of horns on the forehead. He then flipped the horn slightly and they heard a charging noise as blue electricity crackled in his armor. The segmented armor on my arms spread out a bit, letting out steam, before the bulky armor on his torso, shoulders, and head did the same thing.

 _"Cast Off…"_ He then flipped the horn to the other side letting the gold part of the horn that's under the ZECTer show and the back slid open.

 **CAST OFF!**

Suddenly, the pieces of my armor went flying off in little parts. A horn appendage looking like a Japanese rhino beetle's horn rose up from his chest armor and locked in place in the middle, bisecting the visor.

 **CHANGE: BEETLE!**

The armor was now noticeably smaller than Masked Form, and it appears much more maneuverable. His arms were free of the metal plating, minimally protected only by single sheets of steel running along his arms. The shoulder pads were red with a silver trim, fitting the curve of his real shoulders, appearing lightweight with an easy fit. His torso armor was completely crimson and looked thicker than the rest, but still light. The chest plate even looked like the back of a beetle's shell, covering his abdomen. The helmet was also red, and as said earlier, the horn appendage looking like a Japanese rhino beetle's horn rose up from his chest armor and locked in place in the middle, bisecting the visor, giving the appearance of two large blue eyes instead of the single visor of before. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1300)

 _"Obaachan ga iteita: I am that who walks the Path of Heaven and rules over all."_ Kabuto said.

"Here's a nifty effect that he has. During my Battle Phase, he gets to attack twice!"

"What?" The proctor gasped.

"Kabuto, start off by attacking Bladefly!"

 _"As you wish…"_ He said as he pressed the buttons on his ZECTer.

 **1! 2! 3!**

After pressing the buttons, he shifted the horn on his belt to one side, activating it and declared, _"Rider Kick."_

 **RIDER KICK!**

Electricity crackled from the belt then traveled to his horn before it traveled down to his kicking foot. Kabuto then ran forward and jumped up before tucking his left leg in and sticking his right leg out before diving down for his Rider Kick.

"You triggered my Set card! Mirror Force!" the proctor countered as his Set card rose.

"Tch…" Kurogasa gritted as Kabuto's kick hit an invisible barrier that forced him to bounce back before being destroyed.

"I'll place one card face-down. Ta-n endo." Kurogasa concluded, setting another card and the new reversed appeared next to the one he set on his first turn.

"Watashi no ta-n!" the proctor called as he began his turn, drawing his next card. "I activate the Spell, Duel! This allows us to both draw until we hold six cards." Both players did as the card instructed before the proctor continued. "And next, I Tribute my two Monsters in order to Advance Summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" Rising up onto the field in place of the proctor's Monsters, amidst a fierce windstorm, was a large bird covered in green feathers that made it stand out with a distinct majesty, ensuring none would dare to challenge it. (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1000) "Simorgh attacks the player directly!"

"I don't think so! Reveal face-down!" Kurogasa shouted as he revealed one of his face-downs. "Negate Attack! This nullifies your attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

"What?!" The proctor gasped as the the bird dived down until being stopped by a vortex that appeared out of nowhere and the bird went through it only to come back from the other side.

"In that case, I'll set down two cards and end my turn there." the proctor concluded. "I advise you make this turn count, applicant. Otherwise this will be the last turn for both of us."

"Oh don't worry, I intend to make this count. O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa said, drawing his next card. "Yes, just the card I need! First, I activate my other face-down, Call of the Haunted to bring back Kabuto!" He said, as the red beetle-themed warrior appeared. "Now I summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared, having a suitcase with him. He opened it up and there were parts for his belt. He took the parts out and put them together to make the belt and puts it on his waist. He then took a silver phone and opened it up dialing:

 **5-5-5**

 **STANDING BY**

He then closed the phone and raised it up in the air. _"Henshin!"_ He then places the phone on his belt sideways.

 **COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, he was now in a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor is silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the silver belt which has a rectangular center with a phi symbol on the front. His hands have metal tips with bands on the wrists and near the elbow. The helmet is black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. There is a silver mouthpiece which is smaller than the other Riders. On the sides of the belt are what initially looks like a telescope on the left side and a camera on the right. His left leg from the knee down has a metal brace on it (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

"You ready, Takumi?" Kurogasa asked.

 _"Just say the word."_ Faiz answered.

"Alright then, attack Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" Kurogasa declared. Faiz nodded and took out the Faiz Pointer from his belt. He then slid out a small chip called the Mission Memory from his phone and slid it into the Faiz Pointer, making the barrel of it extend slightly.

 **READY**

He then attached the Faiz Pointer to the outside of his right leg, faced down while parallel to his leg before he opened up the phone and pressed the ENTER button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

A The phone glowed briefly before a red light traveled from the phone down his right leg, activating the Faiz Pointer. He then sprinted forward towards the former and leaping up in the air, he flipped forward and slanted his body straight before a laser shot out of the pointer turning into a huge red holographic cone and it slammed into Simorgh.

"Hold on just a minute, your Monster can't destroy Simorgh, his ATK points are too high!" The proctor pointed out.

"You're right. Under normal circumstances, but he has a nifty effect. If he attacks a non-Warrior-type Monster, that Monster is automatically destroyed and no Damage is applied!"

"What?!" the examiner gasped as Faiz bent his left leg and dashed downward towards the cone to perform his Crimson Smash, hitting the cone and its target before disappearing momentarily.  
Moments later, Faiz appeared behind Exxod in a red blur and landed on his feet in a crouching position.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

It then exploded as a red thin light resembling the Phi symbol appeared.

"Now let's try this again! Kabuto, attack directly!"

Kabuto wasted no time as he pressed the buttons on his ZECTer.

 **1! 2! 3!**

After pressing the buttons, he shifted the horn on his belt to one side, activating it and declared, _"Rider Kick."_

 **RIDER KICK!**

Electricity crackled from the belt then traveled to his horn before it traveled down to his kicking foot. Kabuto then ran forward and jumped up before tucking his left leg in and sticking his right leg out before diving down for his Rider Kick at the proctor.

 **Kurogasa:** 700

 **Proctor:** 0

* * *

As the Solid Vision shut down, the examiner stood up straight and brushed himself off, "Congratulations, examinee. You have won."

"Thank you." Kurogasa bowed as the platform he stood on then lowered down. A few moments later, after walking for a while longer, he arrived at the stands again, deciding to watch the duels from there.

"Phew… that was a close one…" He sighed to himself in relief as he sat down.

 _"It's a good thing you called me out when you needed me most."_ Faiz said as he appeared in spirit form along with Agito, Blade, and Kabuto.

"Yeah, no kidding, I got lucky this time." Kurogasa said.

 _"Obaachan ga iteita: If you wish it to be so, luck will always be your ally."_ Kabuto quoted.

"Well, it was definitely an ally today." He said.

 _"So what's next?"_ Blade asked.

"I thought we could sit around and relax a bit, watching these duels." Kurogasa shrugged. "I gotta check out the competition after all."

 _"That's not a bad idea."_ Agito agreed.

"That was some good work out there, Number 46." someone spoke up from behind Kurogasa. Turning in his seat, the Kamen Rider duelist found that it was Misawa Daichi once again as the spirits disappeared.

"Oh hey. Thanks." Kurogasa said. "It wasn't a bad duel for their debut."

"Their debut?" Misawa repeated. "You mean to say you've never used the cards beforehand?"

"No. They've been recently made." Kurogasa said, looking at the deck. "My dad was a card designer. He made them before… he…" He trailed off.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Misawa said apologetically.

"It's fine, you didn't know," Kurogasa waved off before looking at Misawa with a sad smile. "Right now, all I can do is use these cards and honor his memory."

"I think that's a very good thing to do." Misawa replied back.

"Oh man, I thought I'd never get through that duel," A voice sighed. Kurogasa and Misawa turned around to see a boy with very light blue hair sectioned in three layers, grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face and behind a pair of rounded glasses. He wore a standard Japanese school uniform worn by most boys. He was walking towards them before he slumped his shoulders and stopped.

"You okay?" Kurogasa asked.

"Huh? Oh… I'm just really stressed out after my exam duel." the shorter boy said.

"So I take it you're an examinee as well?" Misawa queried.

"Yeah. I'm Number 119." he answered. "I'm Marufuji Sho."

"Kururugi Kurogasa. Nice to meet ya. And I'm Number 46."

"I saw your match. I'm amazed you were able to take on such powerful Monsters without summoning anything higher than Level-4," Sho said.

"Oh you'd be surprised what I can do with this deck." Kurogasa smirked. "Still, like I told Misawa, they didn't do too bad for their debut."

"Their debut? You mean you never used them before this?" Sho wondered in surprise.

"Nope." Kurogasa grinned.

"Though I have to say you got lucky," Misawa pointed out. "If you hadn't drawn, much less summoned, that Faiz card, I'm more than certain the examiner's deck would have defeated you if you didn't have anything stronger."

"Yeah, I just got lucky today." Kurogasa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 **["Examinee #1, Misawa Daichi."]**

"Ah, looks like I'm up," Misawa said as he got up from his seat, briefly turning his attention to Kurogasa and Sho. "I'll see you after my match." The white-clothed student then made his way down to the dueling field.

"Good luck." Kurogasa waved.

"Much appreciated, but I won't need luck in this one." Misawa smirked before leaving completely.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, the Kaiba Corp security member and two Duel Academia representatives who were allowing students in were about to pack things up when…

"Wait!" a voice suddenly called out, catching their attention as they saw a boy with brown hair wearing an open, grey school jacket over a red shirt trying to climb over the railings albeit very messily as he had leaves and twigs stuck to his hair. "Examinee #110, Yuki Judai! I'm 'safe', right?"

The representatives looked at Judai oddly before checking the paperwork they had and nodded to the Kaiba Corp employee, who responded to the teen, "Yes, you've arrived just in time."

"Yahoo!" Judai called out happily, raising an arm in celebration before pulling himself over the railing, then brushed off the leaves and branches before proceeding inside. Once in the stadium, he smiled gleefully at the duels on the arena floor and ran up to the railing, pushing himself between Sho and Kurogasa. "Look at them going at it!" During Misawa's duel, the student had been reduced to 3200 Life Points and had summoned Vorse Raider while having a set card. Opposite him was his examiner, who had Big Shield Gardna and Gear Golem The Moving Fortress both in Defense Position and with 1900 Life Points left.

"No matter how elite you may be, in the face of my hyper-defense deck, you won't be able to chip away at my life points any further," the examiner declared.

"I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction!" Misawa said calmly, his set card rising and shocking his examiner. "This trap card destroys one face-up Monster on the field, dealing damage equal to its ATK to both of us." In response, a thick collar lined with grenades appeared around the neck of Misawa's Vorse Raider before detonating, destroying his own Monster in an explosion.

 **Misawa:** 1300

 **Examiner:** 0

"Exam duel complete," the examiner stated as the Solid Vision faded. "Congratulations. You won."

"Thank you very much," Misawa said with a polite bow to his opponent.

* * *

Among those watching the duel were three boys wearing blue jackets with white lining, a part of the Duel Academia school uniform. The boy in the middle had spiky black hair while the boy to his left had blue hair that draped over the side of his face and wore a pair of small glasses and the boy to his right had spiky brown hair.

"Examinee #1, Misawa Daichi. He's very good, isn't he," said the boy on the left.

"After hearing the rumors, it was worth coming to see him," said the boy on the right, who then turned his attention to the boy in the middle. "Right, Manjoume?"

"Nonsense," the black-haired boy, Manjoume, responded. "The bar for entrance exam duels is set very low. Leaving campus was a waste of time. Only one. Duel Academia doesn't need two kings."

"Just what you'd expect from Number 1," Kurogasa grinned. "Looks like I'll have good competition in the long run."

"He had a great combo, huh?" Judai said, impressed with Misawa's finishing move.

"Of course he did," Sho pointed out. "That's Examinee #1. In other words, the one who placed highest on the written exam. That's Misawa Daichi."

"So that's what the exam numbers mean?" Judai wondered, apparently not having figured it out himself.

"They determine who gets in based on written exam score and your duel," Sho explained. "I managed to win my duel, but I'm Examinee #119, so I don't know if they'll let me in or not…"

"Don't you worry!" Judai said, slapping Sho on the back. "If you're lucky, you'll pass. Look at me. I'm #110."

"You're kinda late there, buddy," Kurogasa said. "The duels with the 100's already ended a long time ago." Judai then looked completely stunned at having shown up so late

* * *

In the area for the examiners, a couple of them were talking about the most recent duel.

"No deliberation needed for Misawa. He's in," one of them said with certainty.

"Yes, so he's the last one?" the other wondered.

Sitting next to them was a man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a blue uniform with frills on his shoulders. As he was tidying up his paperwork, the member of Kaiba Corp. security walked up to him.

"Excuse me," the man said. "We have one more examinee that made it just before registration closed."

"What is his exam number?" the blonde man questioned.

"Examinee #110," the security member answered.

"Arriving just before the deadline suggests carelessness," the blonde man sneered. "Our academy needs no drop-out boys."

"But he did make it in time, so I think he has the right to take the exam," one of the examiners said.

"And he was late because of a train accident," an older examiner pointed out.

"It seems wrong not to let him take it…" another examiner said.

"Non problema!" the blonde man shouted in Italian, then slammed his hands on the desk. "Never! Non, non, non!"

*RIIIIING! RIIIIIING!*

Hearing his cell phone ringing, the blonde man pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Scusi. Who might this be? Oh, Mr. Principal…"

[ _"I hear you have an examinee who was late due to a train accident and made it just before registration closed…"_ ] The blonde man's eyes widened in surprise. [ _"Be careful not to deprive him of his chance, just because of a poor written score. Remember, our goal is to bring together a wide variety of talents in order to cultivate more well-rounded duelists."_ ]

The blonde man then pulled his phone away once the principal hung up, "Nothing slips by him, eh? That sly old dog…" The man then closed his cell phone. _'Duel Academia is a school for the duel elite. Pèrche? Why does Principal Samejima ally himself with a drop-out boy such as he?'_ "I shall duel with that examinee personally!"

The other examiners were surprised by this declaration, and as the blonde man was about to leave, one of the other examiners stood up, "W-Wait a minute…" The examiner then pulled out a briefcase full of pre-built decks. "Instructor Chronos, take an exam deck with you."

The blonde man, Instructor Chronos, merely scoffed and walked away, "I have no need for such a thing! I shall use my own dec

* * *

At the same time, Misawa had returned from his duel and returned to his seat.

"You're really good," Judai said.

Misawa turned his attention to Judai briefly before taking off his Duel Disk, "Yeah."

"I'd say you're good enough to be #2 among this year's examinees," Judai stated, surprising Misawa, Sho, and Kurogasa.

"Number 2? Why's that?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

Just as Judai was about to respond…

 **["Examinee #110, Yuki Judai."]**

"All right! It's my turn!" Judai said excitedly and started to make his way down the stairs before stopping. "Oh, and for your question…" Judai turned his attention back to Kurogasa with a determined expression on his face. "Because I'm #1." Judai then continued on his way down to the arena floor.

"His written exam score was only nine places above mine," Sho pointed out. "How can he be so confident?"

"Well, his dueling skills will show that." Kurogasa crossed his arms.

* * *

Judai put on his Duel Disk as he entered his dueling arena while his opponent, Instructor Chronos, was having his own personalized Duel Disk attached.

"Buon giorno!" Chronos greeted the examinee.

Judai's body jolted for a moment before turning his attention fully on his opponent and bowed, "I'm Yuki Judai."

"Signor Judai, I am Chronos de Medici. I oversee the academy's practical training," Chronos introduced himself.

"What an honor!" Judai said in awe. "The one in charge of practical training wants to duel me personally? You must have really high hopes for me, huh?" Of course, Chronos sweat dropped at his reaction. This wasn't how he was supposed to react.

"I am simply speechless…" Chronos said to himself.

Back up with Manjoume, he and his two friends were surprised at the turn of events.

"Instructor Chronos is facing him personally?" the blue-haired boy questioned.

"Is that Judai kid really that important?" the brown-haired boy wondered.

 _'He shouldn't be!'_ Manjoume snarled in his head as he grit his teeth.

"Duel Coat, on!" Chronos said as he activated his personalized Duel Disk.

Judai couldn't help but be impressed at Chronos's tech, "That's so cool! Teacher, can I buy a coat like that, too?"

"All students who receive superior grades possess them," Chronos answered. _'Though such matters are irrelevant to a drop-out boy such as yourself… and always will be.'_

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Judai said excitedly before both of them drew their starting hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Judai:** 4000

 **Chronos:** 4000

"O-re no ta-n!" Judai called out, taking the first turn as he drew his sixth card, then looked over his hand. "Okay. I summon Elemental HERO Avian in Defense Position!" As Judai played his card, the Monster that appeared was a man covered mostly in green fur with a pair of large wings sprouting from his back. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"Heh~ Elemental HERO, huh?" Kurogasa mused.

"You know about it?" Sho asked.

"Who hasn't?" Misawa said. "They're an incredibly common set of cards."

"Not to mention that it's a very difficult archetype to master. But if he has a deck full of those cards and mastered them already, then he'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"Then I set one more card on the field," Judai continued as he pushed a card into his Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to appear. "Ta-n endo!"

"Now it is my turn!" Chronos said as he moved his hand over his deck, causing his Duel Disk to eject a card for him. The Instructor then looked over his current hand before looking back to Judai's field. _'A HERO deck, eh? He considers himself a hero in whatever small town he comes from, eh?'_ "Allow me to show you just how large this world is. I activate the spell card Confiscation from my hand."

"What? Confiscation?" Judai said in shock, surprised that such a powerful card was being used for an exam duel.

"A rare card on the first draw?" Kurogasa frowned. "What's that instructor trying to do?"

"It allows me to pay 1000 Life Points to look at my opponent's hand, choose one card from it, and send it to the Graveyard," Chronos explained as the cards in Judai's hand started to glow.

 **Judai:** 4000

 **Chronos:** 3000

In response, the cards appeared in front of Chronos in the form of Solid Vision. "A drop-out boy deck, after all."

 _'Is he talking smack about the deck I put my sweat and tears into?'_ Judai questioned in his head as he narrowed his eyes.

"I send Monster Reborn to the Graveyard," Chronos decided, causing the Solid Vision of his selected card to turn around before shattering as Judai pushed the card into his Graveyard slot. "Then I set two cards on the field." Two reversed cards then appeared in front of Instructor Chronos. "And then, I activate the spell card Heavy Storm from my hand. This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field."

A fierce wind suddenly picked up and swept across the field, destroying Judai's face-down Draining Shield, but also Chronos's two set cards.

"But, Teacher, you hit your own cards with that, too," Judai pointed out with a short chuckle.

"Here we have what we call 'a big fish in a small pond.' Glub glub," Chronos said mockingly as a dark cloud suddenly appeared, blanketing the field.

"What?" Judai questioned in surprise.

"I Special Summon Wicked Tokens!" Chronos declared as a pair of gold, serpent-like creatures appeared on his field. (4/ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"Okay, I'm definitely seeing some red flags." Kurogasa frowned heavier. "That's no exam deck."

"I have no idea what's going on," Sho said.

"Statue of the Wicked is a special kind of trap that, after it's destroyed, produces Tokens," Misawa pointed out. "In order to use that effect, Instructor Chronos destroyed his own Statues of the Wicked."

"Wow…" Sho said, impressed by the maneuver.

"Not only that, those and Confiscation are powerful rare cards." Kurogasa added. "He's put Judai at a huge disadvantage."

"That isn't an exam deck," the blue-haired friend of Manjoume pointed out. "That's Instructor Chronos's own Dark Medieval deck!"

"He executed his own combo, while containing #110's trap," the brown-haired boy noted.

"Could any examinee beat that deck?" the blue-haired boy wondered.

"I doubt it!" the brown-haired boy said.

Manjoume scoffed, "If that examinee thought he was special, he was under a grave misapprehension. Instructor Chronos intends to give that drop-out boy's fragile dreams a thorough crushing."

Watching from an area above were a young man with dark blue hair wearing a white uniform jacket with blue lining while a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a blue skirt and white uniform sleeveless blouse stood next to him.

"That poor boy," the young woman said as she watched. "It looks like Chronos has it in for him."

"This is worth watching," the young man said, earning the girl's attention. "The Dark Medieval deck… Thanks to #110, we might have a chance to see a legendary rare card."

"My turn has not ended yet," Chronos continued.

Judai couldn't help but laugh in excitement, "This is fun! What are you going to show me next, Teacher?"

Chronos merely scowled, "I now tribute two Wicked Tokens…" As Chronos said this, the two golden creatures on his field were engulfed in flames, crying out in pain before disappearing from the field. "To Advance Summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Everyone watching was in complete shock and awe at Chronos's move.

"This is…" the blonde girl said, her eyes widened as her male companion watched intently. "The legendary rare card!" Rising up from behind Instructor Chronos was a massive, ancient humanoid machine that towered over the field, the gears that made up its insides visible through gaps in its armor. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kurogasa said with wide-eyes. "He runs an Ancient Gear Deck?!"

"He went right to a Level-8 Monster!" Sho said in shock.

"Wow! I've heard rumors about this," Judai said, more than eager to face such a legendary and powerful card.

"Chronos de Medici has never lost after summoning that card," the blue-haired young man pointed out. "I didn't think that examinee had the skill to make the teacher get serious."

"It's only Instructor Chronos being tempermental," the blonde young woman pointed out. "I feel bad, but I can hear the iron door of Duel Academia slamming shut on that boy."

Instructor Chronos laughed at his advantage over the drop-out boy, "Here we go! Ancient Gear Golem attacks your Elemental HERO Avian! Ultimate Pound!" On command, the mechanized giant slowly pulled back its right arm before throwing it at the defending HERO, destroying it on contact.

"Ancient Gear Golem has 3000 ATK!" Sho pointed out. "Avian has 1000 DEF! There's no way he can beat him!"

"And that doesn't finish it," Misawa said. "The Monster's effect is that, when it attacks a Monster in Defense Position, if its ATK are higher than the other's DEF, the difference is converted to damage to the opposing player."

"Piercing damage…" Kurogasa gritted. "Any card with that kind of ability is always dangerous."

"O-Oh, no…" Sho started to panic. "That Monster breaks all the rules!"

Ancient Gear Golem's fist didn't stop after destroying Avian, as it continued forward and phased right through Judai.

 **Judai:** 2000

 **Chronos:** 3000

Chronos laughed again as Judai was left hunched over after the attack, "Lost your will to fight already, eh?"

But then Judai himself started to laugh and raised his head with an excited smile on his face, "I'm touched. A head teacher wants to duel me this seriously."

 _'What?! How deluded_ are _you? I have no intention letting a drop-out boy like you pass through Duel Academia's sacred gates!'_ Chronos argued in his head as he scowled and grit his teeth at Judai.

 _'This is where my real skill is put to the test,'_ Judai thought to himself as he was about to draw his next card, but…

 _"Kuri kuri kuri!"_

Judai's eyes then widened in surprise as he looked down at his deck, ' _Who's calling me?_ ' Judai then drew his card and turned it over, revealing it to be an incredibly rare Monster named Winged Kuriboh. _'Are you the one? No way.'_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Before arriving at the stadium for the practical exams, Judai had bumped into a certain someone with rather familiar and specific spiky hair who had then handed him the Winged Kuriboh card._

 _"This is a lucky card. Do your best."_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

The wings on the Winged Kuriboh card gave a glow, but Judai didn't notice it.

 _'I see. Winged Kuriboh, huh?'_ Judai thought to himself with a smile as he read over the card's effects, but then Winged Kuriboh winked at the boy, surprising him briefly though he figured he was just seeing things before looking over the rest of his hand. _'Okay, I'll trust you!'_ "I summon Winged Kuriboh from my hand into Defense Position!" As Judai played his card, the Monster that appeared was your standard Kuriboh but with a pair of small white wings on its back. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200)

"Then I set one more card and end my turn," Judai said as he pushed a card into his Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to appear behind the winged furball.

Instructor Chronos merely laughed, "A Kuriboh with wings, eh? You do possess an unusual card. But it is naught but a low-Level Monster! Summoning it in Defense Position will give you no defense against the piercing effect of my Ancient Gear Golem! But I suppose a small Monster suits a small player. Then, it's my turn, eh?" Chronos brought his hand up to his deck again, causing it to eject another card for him. "Now it is over. Ancient Gear Golem, perform Ultimate Pound on that Winged Kuriboh!" Just as before, the mechanized giant threw its fist at Judai's defensing Monster, causing the winged furball to cry out before it was destroyed and Judai braced himself.

 _'Sorry, Winged Kuriboh,'_ Judai apologized to his Monster.

"Why have you not lost any Life Points?" Chronos asked in confusion.

"On the turn when WInged Kuriboh is destroyed, any damage you take is reduced to zero," Judai explained Winged Kuriboh's effect, shocking the Instructor.

"A card exists that Chronos doesn't know about?" the blonde young woman said with a hint of surprise.

"There are some things even teachers don't know," her male companion said. "The world of dueling is fathomless."

"And that's what makes it interesting," the young woman said with a bit of a laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh man, people really need to stop underestimating Kuriboh!" Kurogasa laughed.

"Is that the small Monster's effect?" Chronos questioned as Judai put his card into the Graveyard slot.

"He's a friend who risked his life to save me," Judai defended his Monster. "You're going to pay for calling him 'small'!"

"Such impudence! He is a mere stopgap Monster," Chronos said. "What am I to call him, is not small?"

"No… Winged Kuriboh's cry was the signal that awakens the Monsters of my deck!" Judai countered. "I activate my trap card Hero Signal!" As Judai's set card rose, a beam of light shot from it and left a stylized 'H' emblazoned on the ceiling. "This lets me Special Summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix from my deck!" Appearing next on Judai's field was a female Monster with red and ash-colored skin with long black hair that ended in ashened tips and a gold helmet. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)

"O-re no ta-n!" Judai called out as he drew his next card. "Winged Kuriboh, I heard your encouragement. Now watch me…" Judai looked over the card he had drawn and the remaining two cards in his hand. "Next, Avian's indomitable fighting spirit is reborn. I use the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive to return him to my hand from the Graveyard, and summon him." Just as Avian was ejected from the Graveyard slot, Judai grabbed the card and played it, summon the winged HERO once more. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

Chronos merely scoffed, "What can a cheap comic book hero accomplish? He is nothing more than a Normal Monster!"

"Normal Monsters with low ATK are merely temporary identities for Avian and Burstinatrix," Judai stated. "Don't be too shocked when you see their true form, Teacher! I activate the spell card Polymerization! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix…" As Judai explained his move, his two HERO Monsters jumped into the air and were reduced to particles before they were merged together and formed a single new Monster with a muscular green body, a single white wing sprouting from his left shoulder, a red dragon head in place on his right arm, and a red dragon tail. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) "And I Fusion Summon my favorite card, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

Everyone watching was surprised at Judai's use of a Fusion Monster.

"Cool!" Sho said in awe of Judai's move.

"Flame Wingman can only be summoned with a Fusion Summon," Misawa explained. "When it destroys an opponent's Monster in battle, it deals damage to the opposing player equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK."

"But Flame Wingman only has 2100 ATK," Sho pointed out. "It's nowhere near Ancient Gear Golem's ATK."

"True, but if he could somehow power up that HERO, that instructor is as good as done." Kurogasa said.

"If he's really #1, he'll work it out somehow," Misawa said, grinning with anticipation.

"He's actually #110…" Sho corrected.

"May I offer you a special lesson?" Chronos spoke up. "A duel requires none of your extraneous talk. Do remember this! Even if you Special Summon Flame Wingman, its ATK are a mere 2100. It cannot compete with my Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Then let me teach _you_ something, Teacher," Judai countered as he held up his final card. "Heroes have a superheroic stage they can fight on." As Judai said this, an extra space opened up on the edge of his Duel Disk's board. "Field Spell, Skyscraper!" As Judai played his card, the field started to change with skyscrapers and other tall buildings rising around the two duelists, as if trapping them within a city. Standing at the highest point of the tallest skyscraper with the moon directly behind him was Elemental HERO Flame Wingman.

"No way! He has it!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Now the stage is set… Go, Flame Wingman!" Judai commanded. "Attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

In response, Flame Wingman jumped down from the skyscraper and dove towards Chronos's giant Monster. "Scherzi. You must be joking. Flame Wingman's ATK does not even approach that of my Ancient Gear Golem!" Chronos pointed out. Flame Wingman then landed in front on the Ancient Gear Golem only to launch itself higher in the air.

"Heroes always win! Skyscraper is a Field Spell. When a HERO fights a Monster with superior ATK, that HERO's ATK increase by 1000," Judai explained as Flame Wingman grew stronger. (6/ATK: 2100-3100/DEF: 1200)

"Oh, Dio!" Chronos shouted in shock.

"Take this! Skyscraper Shoot!" Judai commanded, to which Flame Wingman, upon reaching the height of its jump, dove down at Ancient Gear Golem once again, its body engulfed in flames before crashing into the mechanical Monster. Everyone watching was in complete shock over Judai having defeated Chronos's supposedly unbeatable card.

"Mama mia!" Chronos panicked. "My Ancient Gear Golem!"

"And Flame Wingman's effect means you take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK, Teacher," Judai explained once Flame Wingman landed next to him.

"What?" Chronos said disbelievingly before turning around to see the crumbling state of his Ancient Gear Golem. Despite his attempts to stop it, the large Monster eventually fell on top of Chronos.

 **Judai:** 2000

 **Chronos:** 0

* * *

"Gotcha!" Judai grinned doing a two-finger salute towards Chronos. "That was a fun duel, Teacher."

The Solid Vision then faded, returning the dueling field to its original state as Chronos lay sprawled on the floor, a look of complete disbelief on his face, "How? How could I lose to a drop-out boy such as he?"

Manjoume and his two friends were in complete and utter shock at Chronos's loss.

"I can't believe it…" Manjoume said, sharing the same disbelief as the fallen Instructor. "Instructor Chronos lost to an examinee?"

Up above, the blonde young woman seemed to be amused with Judai's victory, "That kid's pretty interesting, huh?" Though as she turned her attention towards her male companion, she saw him already walking away.

"Great work, #110!" Sho shouted excitedly.

"Like I said, Elemental HEROes can be a force to be reckoned with if used right." Kurogasa grinned. "And this guy played his cards well."

 _'You might make a good rival, #1.'_ Misawa thought to himself with a competitive smirk on his face.

"I won! Yeah!" Judai shouted and jumped about excitedly down on the dueling field before taking out his Winged Kuriboh card and smiled at it. "Looking forward to working with you, pal."

 _"Kuri kuri!"_ the Winged Kuriboh responded as it gave a wink to its new partner.

* * *

 **Fen:** And there you have it! The first chapter of the rebooted Kamen Rider GX is in! I have to admit, this wasn't too bad.

 **AG:** It's honestly something I'm used to since I've done three different takes of GX myself. The first two didn't really worked out cause I didn't have much planned and honestly did some stupid shit with them.

 **KKD:** Honestly, I really liked the first story and was glad to contribute. Now I'm more than honored to be a part of the writing crew as needed for the reboot. And I really enjoyed reading the original and helping here.

 **Fen:** I'm just really glad I managed to find someone else to help with the Riders, because whenever _I_ try to write it, it doesn't feel the same.

 **? ? ?:** …

 **Fen: *shivers for no reason*** H-Hey, you guys feel that?

 **KKD:** No. What? What did you feel?

 **AG:** I'm not saying anything. Except that, to those wondering why we made a switch to Judai as he was arriving at the stadium, we honestly tried to figure out what deck Misawa was using for his exam duel but with how he generally structures his decks, there was nothing we could come up with that Vorse Raider would fit in.

 **Fen:** Not to mention that I need to get used to the subs since I was so used to the dub back then…

 **AG:** Yeah, the characters are quite different between the two versions, so switching from one to the other can be jarring if you're so used to one.

 **KKD:** Yeah, that's for certain. Admittedly, when I helped write a couple chapters of the original, one of them I tried to blend both the sub and the dub off to see what worked and what didn't… it felt a little strange, so sticking with one version really helps.

 **Fen:** Well anyways, hopefully this chapter is a lot better to you readers out there. So, stay tuned and-

 **? ? ?:** Heh… Looks like now's the perfect time to intrude…

 **KKD:** What the FAIZ?!

 **Fen:** AHHHHHH! WHO SAID THAT?!

 **? ? ?:** I did.

 **Fen: *looks towards voice*** YOU! What are you doing back here?! Azure, what is this person doing back here, huh?! I thought I told you I want nothing to do with him!

 **AG:** I brought him to help with duels. I may be skilled, but I'm not _that_ skilled.

 **KKD:** Sorry, am I the only one out of the loop here?! Who is this guy?!

 **? ? ?: *Slips out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Master of the Wild Card*** He let me in while you weren't looking. And I must say it was a wise choice.

 **Fen:** You son of a- I'm gonna-

 **AG:** Do absolutely nothing, understand? You've got KK Slider here handling characterizations of the Kamen Riders, you've got me steering this ship, and Wild Card is here to assist with the duels. And to help me keep things under control.

 **KKD:** It's KKD SILVER! Don't compare me to the dog from Animal Crossing! ***tries to calm down after that, hands reaching for a Dengasher set on his belt***

 **Fen:** Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… if you'll excuse me, we're gonna to need to have a _long_ talk about this… See ya next chapter.

 **KKD:** Jaa ne. ***Forms the Dengasher gun*** Here, Fen.

 **Fen:** Thanks, I'm gonna need this. ***Takes the gun*** Alright, Wild Card you little ***beep*** you son of a ***beep*** ing ***beep, beep, beep*!** I'm going to tear off your ***beep*** and shove them right up your * **beep, beep, beep, beep***! And that ***beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*** on your ***beep, beep, beep, beep*** with ***beep, beep, beep*** in the ***beep, beep*** and ***beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*** you ***beep, beep, beep***! So then you'll have to ***beep*** sideways!

 **Wild Card:** Care to go any further? ***Dark aura intensifies around my body while my eyes glow yellow and I smile sadistically***

 **Fen:** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

* * *

Kamen Rider Blade  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1400  
Effect: Once per turn, during your Draw Phase, if you draw a "Kamen Rider" Monster: You can reveal it; draw another card. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.

Kamen Rider Agito  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1100  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.

Kamen Rider Faiz  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1400  
Effect: If you control a "Kamen Rider" Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a non-Warrior-Type Monster, destroy that Monster. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.

Kamen Rider Kabuto  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1900/1300  
Effect: This card can make a second attack on Monsters during the Battle Phase. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.

(Top cards were made and revised by myself and... Wild Card. All creative rights go to us.)

Yosh = Alright

O-re no senkou = I'm going first

O-re/Watashi no ta-n = It's my turn

Ta-n endo = Turn end

Hai = Yes

Ikuzo = Let's go

Wakatta = Understood


	2. Welcome to Duel Academia!

**Fen:** Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… what the- what happened? Man, I'm having some kind of hangover and I don't even drink…

 **MotWC:** Hey, at least you're legal. I still have a few months before I can waste myself.

 **KKD: *walks in to see the two*** Uh… do I wanna know what happened?

 **Fen:** I feel like I passed out for some reason… ***feeling very confused***

 **MotWC:** Beats me. I just teleported into the room.

 **KKD:** I left for what felt like months, next time I see you you're looking sicker than a donkey with an upset stomach.

 **Fen:** Well, whatever it is, we have a chapter to do. Shall we gentlemen?

 **KKD:** I'm ready when you two are.

 **MotWC:** Alright then.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was a week since the entrance exams. At this time of night, Kurogasa was in his room, packing up everything he needed for Duel Academia. His luggage consisted of extra clothes such as t-shirts, pairs of pants, bathroom accessories, and a backpack of school supplies such as pencils, erasers, notebooks, and many others. And of course his Duel Disk and deck.

"Yosh, just a few more things and I'll be ready for tomorrow." Kurogasa nodded to himself.

 _"So we're off to this Duel Academia, right?"_ he heard a new voice ask as a spectral version of a Rider in green and black armor with yellow and purple accents appeared, said armor being split down the middle by two white lines, his eyes and driver being red as said driver and his silver antennae were in the shape of a W, the driver looking like it was homemade as it had two USB Flash drives in each side one green with a 'C' on it, the other being black with a purple 'J', the eye lens on the green side flashed as he spoke, _"Very intriguing. I'm curious to see how this school dedicated to Duel Monsters works."_

"Well you'll be able to investigate all that tomorrow," Kurogasa assured as he locked his suitcase.

 _"You know Philip. When he puts his mind to something, he won't stop until he learns everything about it,"_ another voice from the same Rider pointed out.

"I know Shotaro." He said, before he sighed, "I just hope that I can learn something from that _other_ investigation." His eyes gazed upon a necklace he was wearing as he cupped it in his hands. It was held by a string and dangling around it was a small crystal that was about 2 inches tall. Its clear luster shined against the light that lit up his room as he looked at it solemnly.

 _"Don't worry about it, Kurogasa,"_ Shotaro assured. _"I'm sure they'll be proud of what you accomplished so far. Not only that,"_ The Rider turned his head towards the Kamen Rider deck as a faint glow of multicolored light was emitted from it, _"All the others will help too."_

Kurogasa smiled at his words. The duel spirits within his deck, his friends, were all cheering for him and supporting him. "Yeah, you're right…"

*BAM!*

"KUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*POW!*

"OHO! Ow!" Kurogasa cried out as he was tackled to the floor by a blur. And that blur was now sitting on top of him. "Sayaka, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

The person in question was his cousin, Sayaka Sakamaki. She was 19 years old, having long black hair that reached to her back, tied in a ponytail thanks to a big white ribbon tied in a bow, having long side bangs that fall to the bottom of her face and has amber colored eyes. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top that revealed her hourglass figure and large bust, short blue jeans that exposed the fair skin of her thighs and white indoor bunny slippers.

"And why can't I be excited that my favorite cousin is going off to Duel Academia?" she asked innocently, but with a smile. She didn't seem to have any intentions of getting up either.

"You _can_ be, just don't get _too_ excited." Kurogasa sighed.

"Oh, I should say the same thing to you." She teased.

"Hm?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna see lots and lots of pretty girls over there," Sayaka said mischievously.

"B-Baka… I'm not like those hormonal teenagers." Kurogasa got out, looking away with a blush. "I've been taught to respect women."

"You say that now, but…" she giggled teasingly.

"But?" Kurogasa prompted, glaring at her.

"Oh, nothing!" she waved off.

"Right, nothing," Kurogasa deadpanned. "Now get off of me,"

"Ehe~ nope!"

"What? Why?!"

"Because."

"Because _why_?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"Why you-"

"Sayaka, get off of your cousin." An mature woman's voice said as she came into the room. The person in question was in her 30's with short black hair that fell to her shoulders and has amber eyes and wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace while wearing a business suit. "Don't you see he's packing up?"

"Yada!" Sayaka pouted, hugging Kurogasa close to her as her bust pressed on him, making him blush. "He's leaving tomorrow and I wanna spend time with him."

"Aunt Saeko, help, she's crushing me…" Kurogasa got out.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Sayaka snapped as she pulled her cousin's cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kurogasa cried out in pain.

"Sayaka…" the older woman sighed. "Honestly, can't you give your cousin at least some time to make sure he's ready for tomorrow?"

"Mmm…" Sayaka pouted again. "Okay, fine…" And with that, she let her cousin go free and stood up, leaving Kurogasa gasping for air.

"Thank you," Kurogasa sighed in relief as he stood up sitting indian style as his cousin left the room.

"Don't mind her, Kurogasa. She's just throwing a fit because she'll be lonely around the house, come tomorrow." Saeko smiled.

"I know…" Kurogasa sighed as he sat on the bed, as he slightly looked away. "And maybe while I'm away, I could find something out about… you know…"

"Of course." she replied. "Don't worry Kurogasa. I'm sure the truth will come to light some day. You just have to be patient."

"But it's been three years…" He trailed off. "Three years since that day, and still nothing…"

"Things come with time, dear." the older woman said before she approached and sat next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find the answers you're looking for."

"Yeah… okay…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Good," Saeko smiled. "Now then, finish getting yourself packed. You need to be ready for tomorrow. You've got a lot ahead of you, after all."

"Hai…" Kurogasa nodded before Saeko left his room.

* * *

 **(Cue Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town ~EDM Arrange Ver.~ by THE DU)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene begins with Judai, Kurogasa, and Koji standing on the main dueling field of Duel Academia with stage lights shining down from above and spinning around the field. Close-up shots of Judai grinning as he plays a card on his Duel Disk, Kurogasa posing with his Duel Disk, and Koji striking a disco pose momentarily flash on screen before the stage lights focus on the three duelists and they raise their right hands up, fingers pointing skyward. The scene then shifts to a view of the clouds as though something were entering the planet's atmosphere. At the same time, silhouettes of various students and faculty members fly by until there's a break in the clouds, revealing the island of Duel Academia below as the title "Kamen Rider GX" appears before shattering just as the view is about to hit the ground.

 **(Surechigatteku kao no nai shisen)** The scene then shows Judai walking from the Osiris Red dorm, flanked by Sho and Hayato as they make their way to the main building. Judai's nose twitched for a moment and quickly turned his head in the direction of the Ra Yellow dorm, a competitive smirk on his face. **  
(Mune no ana ga kaetetta nichijō)** The scene then changes to show Kurogasa standing in place, a hand clutching his chest as though in pain as his shadow takes on the shape of a woman. He then let go of his chest and opened up his hand revealing a crystal pendant as it glowed briefly, the spirits of the fHeisei Kamen Riders appearing briefly before the scene changes. **  
(Kyōkai nante naku deau atarimae no kimyō U Yea!)** The scene then changes again, this time showing Manjoume standing proudly, but grits his teeth angrily and scowls as his shadow changed between the forms of two different men, causing Manjoume to quickly turn and violently kick away an empty drink can. On the can, surprisingly, was an image of Judai which was slowly zoomed in.

 **(Itsumo dōri no asa ga uwatsura de warau)** Judai then strikes a heroic pose as Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Sparkman appear next to him. **  
(Shōtai fumei no mama hikareru misuterī)** The scene shifts to show Koji finishing a disco dance number as Boogie Knight Disco King appears, also in a finished pose as if the two were dance partners. **  
(Hajimari mo iwazu jitto hisonderu kono machi no dokoka)** The scene then shifts to show Kurogasa posing with the right side of his body facing forward, his right hand raised to chest-height and clenched into a fist as a battle-ready smirk appears on his face. Kamen Rider Wizard appears, standing back-to-back with Kurogasa in a mirrored pose. The scene then shifts briefly to show Orpheus exiting the Abandoned Dorm as he holds out his right hand and unleashes a bright flash of purple lightning, blinding the screen.

 **(Dakedo kyō mo jōjō ni)** The scene then changes to show the island of Duel Academia from a bird's-eye view again, this time slowly rotating as Judai appears doing his signature two-finger salute. Then Kurogasa is seen flying across the screen performing a Rider Kick. Then Koji appears performing a disco dance number. **  
(Monku nanka iiatte nichijō o odoru)** Manjoume casually walks along before shooting a rather nasty look towards the viewer. Sho and Hayato show up as though running to catch up with Judai. Asuka and Ryo appear, the latter appearing thoughtful while the former has a worried expression on her face. Rika then appears, wearing a chef's attire, carrying her trusty frying pan. **  
(Kureijī Noijī Bizāru Taun)** Orpheus then walks in from the side, but as he turns to face the viewer, a miniature Kamen Rider Wizard comes flying in from off-screen to kick Orpheus in the face, only to have the image of Orpheus shatter like glass. Boogie Knight Disco King then appears in the center of the screen and does a little dance before Elemental HERO Flame Wingman appears and uses the fire from his dragon arm to burn the screen away.

 **(Instrumental)** Once burned away, the scene is changed to show Judai, Kurogasa, and Koji as they approach the main entrance of Duel Academia's main building, stopping just at the door before turning around to face the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academia!

After boarding their assigned helicopters, the students were flown towards the island that was home to Duel Academia out in the Pacific Ocean. Inside of his, Kurogasa shared the ride with Misawa, Sho, and Judai as well a number of other students.

"Nice job with those Elemental HEROes the other day." Kurogasa complemented Judai. "You played your cards well."

Judai flashed a smirk, "Thanks, I've been using them ever since I was a kid. So you could say I know them like the back of my hand."

"Heh, no wonder." Kurogasa chuckled, "Oh right, I didn't get to introduce myself back then. Kururugi Kurogasa. Nice to meet ya."

"The name's Yuki Judai," Judai returned the greeting.

"You know, I also got a set of heroes for my Deck too, but not what you'd expect." Kurogasa said, before showing him his cards.

"Sounds interesting," Judai said as he looked at them, then his eyes widened in excitement. "Hey, these look like some of those old live-action kid's show heroes."

"Well, you're not too far off." Kurogasa chuckled. "These are the Kamen Riders."

"I wouldn't mind going up against these some time," Judai offered. "A battle between heroes is always the best."

"Sure, I don't mind." Kurogasa smiled. "You'd be surprised what they can do. Still, they didn't do too bad for their debut last week."

"A shame I wasn't able to see them in action. I kinda feel like you're at an advantage since you've also seen my own cards," Judai pointed out.

"Well you really didn't show all of your cards," Kurogasa replied. "So that means there're a few surprises you could pull off on me if and when we duel."

Judai smirked again, "Good point. I've got a bunch of hidden combos tucked away with my deck."

"Good. But save them for later, can't spoil the fun now."

[ _ **"Attention new Academia Duelists. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home."**_ ] Kurogasa and most of the students did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights. It was mainly green due to most of the island being forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But what stuck out was the building in the center of the island. It was silver in color, surrounded by four obelisks, and there were three dishes in the middle; one blue, one yellow, and the other red, all going diagonally down. [ _ **"Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."**_ ]

* * *

After arriving on the island, all of the accepted first-years were led towards the main building, where they were handed their uniform jackets and then promptly directed to the changing rooms to dress. Once everyone was wear their jackets, varying between red, yellow, and blue, all of the students were escorted to one of the classrooms where they stood in front of a monitor with the Duel Academia logo. The logo then disappeared as an older man with a bald head and greying goatee appeared, a bright and cheerful smile on his face.

 _'That must be the Principal.'_ Kurogasa thought.

 _"Welcome, my elite duelists."_ The bald man greeted. _"You all made it here by opening our narrow gate with your skill."_ Kurogasa noticed that Jaden was half asleep, which he chuckled at before turning his attention back to the Principal speaking. _"Please enjoy your studies, and dream of becoming the future King of Duelists."_

Once the assembly was over, all of the students were handed a portable device, their Student Personal Planner, which was keyed to each student's specific ID and held all the information about the school they would need.

"Huh… looks like I'll be staying in Ra Yellow." Kurogasa said, looking at his SPP.

"Same here," Misawa said, walking up to Kurogasa and wearing the same yellow jacket.

"You're in Ra Yellow too?" Kurogasa asked confused. "I thought you'd be Obelisk Blue, considering you're #1 in the exams."

Misawa chuckled, "If only it worked that way. Students are assigned to their dorms depending on when they took their written exams. For example, first-years for Obelisk Blue will have taken their written exams as they're trying to get into Middle School. Ra Yellow students, such as us, would have taken the written exams after Middle School. Those who are in Osiris Red, however, take special written exams after they've dropped out of Middle School."

"Huh… so _that's_ how it works." Kurogasa mused, before shrugging. "Oh well, all the more reason for us to reap in the rewards of getting into Obelisk Blue when we work hard enough. It'll just be that more satisfying."

"Well now, why don't we go check in on Sho and Ichiban-kun and see where they've been placed," Misawa suggested.

"Right." Kurogasa nodded.

The two then made their way out of the main building, they saw Judai and Sho resting against one of the small stone monuments that laid along the main pathway of the school, both of them dressed in red jackets and looking through their SPPs. As Misawa and Kurogasa approached, they caught the attention of Judai and Sho.

"Hey Kurogasa. Number 2," Judai greeted the Ra students. "Are you Red as well?"

"Nope. We're in Ra Yellow." Kurogasa answered.

"You can tell by the color of our uniforms," Misawa added.

"That's what the uniform colors mean?" Judai wondered as he looked over his jacket.

"It's a mystery to me as to why _you're_ Red," Misawa said, causing Judai to make a face.

"I don't think I like the way you said that!" Judai said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they put you in Osiris Red because you beat that Instructor." Kurogasa said. "What was his name again? Cro- something?"

"Instructor Chronos," Misawa answered. "But if that were the case, for defeating someone like him, I'm honestly surprised he _isn't_ Blue."

"Then again…" Kurogasa crossed his arms, tilting his head as he imagined Judai wearing a blue jacket. "Yeah, I don't think Blue would look good on him."

"Well, we shouldn't worry about it too much," Misawa figured, turning his attention back to the E-HERO duelist. "Goodbye, Ichiban-kun."

Judai laughed the whole thing off as Misawa and Kurogasa started walking away, "Well, same to you. Work hard and don't get too down."

Misawa then stopped for a moment and turned his attention back to Judai before pointing his thumb over his shoulder down towards a dirt path, "That's right… Your dorm is over there."

"And with that, I guess we're off," Kurogasa said, waving to the Osiris Red students as he and Misawa made their way to their own dorm.

* * *

It didn't take long for Misawa and Kurogasa to find the Ra Yellow building seeing as it was close by. Misawa and Kurogasa soon found their rooms which were actually next to each other. After unlocking his room with the key he got as soon as they got to the island, Kurogasa was met by a nice room whose walls are white with a full sized bed, a dresser, a closet, a good-sized desk with a computer and lamp, and a window with a nice view. It even had a small fridge and stove for cooking. His luggage were all there thanks to staff who carried it.

 _"Hey, this place ain't so bad."_ A voice commented as a new figure emerged, looking like a red horned demon with pure black eyes, and having ornate black patterns on his armor, and a silver peach-shaped buckle, _"Just like home."_

"You got that right Momotaros, I could get used to this."

 _"I have to say, this room is not for a prince such as myself!"_ another voice exclaimed. Kurogasa wanted to facepalm when he saw yet another spirit appear. It was yet another spirit from his deck, one that gets irritating from time to time, taking on the form of a mostly white being with a golden chestplate, armbands, and toes on his boots, with blue eyes, and having an appearance akin to a swan.

"Sieg…"

 _"There also isn't a butler around to help me! I don't think I can live in this sort of place again."_ Suddenly Momotaros smacked the back of his head.

 _"Well, no one asked you, tebayaro!"_ Momotaros shouted.

"And besides, you liked _my_ room." Kurogasa deadpanned to Sieg.

 _"That and the house was nicely furnished,"_ Sieg interrupted. _"But this… this place is a dump! Where are all the pretty pictures of me? Where are our couches? Where is the TV?"_ Sieg continued to rant on and on, with Kurogasa ignoring him.

 _"Hey, from what we heard, you should be thankful we're here instead of Osiris Red!"_ Momotaros countered, making Sieg flinch a bit before he slumped his shoulders and hung his head down.

"C'mon Sieg, I didn't come here to coast on laurels. I came here to be the best duelist there is." Kurogasa said.

 _"And the best way to do that is kick everybody's ass!"_

"Whoa, Momotaros, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Kurogasa placated.

 _"Oi! What's with that, ya buzzkill?!"_

"Right now, I need to get settled in this room before we start kicking butt, alright? Besides, I need to make it feel like home otherwise, Sieg will just keep ranting on." So with that, he set to work, placing various posters and hanging all of his clothes including extra blazers and pants, and he did all of that im several minutes. " _Now_ , does this room suit you?" Kurogasa asked Sieg again.

 _"Better,"_ Sieg commented. When he saw Kurogasa sigh, he decided to stop. _"It is suitable for now. I shall see you again later."_ After that the spirit went back to rest within his card. Momotaros, who was still out, scoffed.

 _"Che, I don't see how you can handle that one. He gets so annoying,"_ Momotaros muttered.

"Just do something he likes and he'll stop bothering you," Kurogasa shrugged. When he heard knocking on the door. "I'll see you later Momotaros." The spirit nodded and disappeared. Opening the door, Kurogasa saw Misawa waiting for him.

"Kurogasa, I see you've settled in." Misawa said.

"Yep." Kurogasa answered. "So, what's next on our list after settling in?"

"There is a welcome dinner for us. And that starts in the evening."

"Alright, that means some free time for me to check out the whole school, lots of exploring, and people to meet and maybe duel," He said as he took his Duel Academia issued duel disk out of his backpack and attached it to his left arm. "I'll see ya around."

* * *

After a bit of a hike from Ra Yellow, Kurogasa found his way on the path to Osiris Red, and seeing the place, it looked to be a two-story apartment complex, or rather, it looked like a two-story motel with a red roof on top with a stairwell on the side. But at least, it had a best view of the ocean. "Man, this is where Judai and Sho are gonna live for the next three years?" He scoffed in bewilderment. "What the heck is going on with this school?"

 _"Maybe that's something worth looking into,"_ he heard Shotaro figure.

"I guess…" He sighed, before he walked towards the front of the Osiris Red and yelled, "Hey Judai! Sho! You there?!" In response to that, he heard loud footsteps rush out towards him as Judai and Sho appeared on the floor above.

"Yo, Kurogasa!" Judai waved, seeing him quickly.

"I take it you finished settling in?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, took a little bit, but we're all set for the first year," Sho nodded.

"Wanna see the place we're staying in?" Judai asked.

"Sure," Kurogasa said, as he went up the steps and came inside the room. What he saw inside the room was rather basic. There was a desk to the side, a bunk bed that could fit three people, and there was a small sink and stove across from it. Not the best accommodations, but it was better than nothing. "Wow, you guys sure have it bad…" He frowned.

"Nah, it's all cool! We got a great view of the ocean anyways!" Judai perked up.

"How could you be so optimistic about all this?" Sho wondered.

"How could I not?" Jaden countered with a grin.

"Hey, I'm trying to get some sleep here." A new voice groaned. Kurogasa looked towards the top of the bunk bed and saw a rather heavy set boy that was also of Osiris Red, but what's different was that his hair was puffy and black in the style of koala ears and his nose was a strange oval shape too… which was shaped like a koala too!

"AHHHH, it's a large koala!" Kurogasa somewhat freaked out.

"Ugh… you're not the first to think that," the boy in the bed groaned.

"S-Sorry, you just surprised me." Kurogasa apologized. "Uh… who are you exactly?"

"Maeda Hayato."

"R-Right… Kururugi Kurogasa. Nice to meet ya." He laughed sheepishly.

"…Whatever… hmm? What's a Ra Yellow doing here?"

"Judai here invited me to check the place out." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that, Hayato?" Judai asked.

"…We're not even worthy of being in his presence. He's better than us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there buddy. When it comes to duels, I see everyone as equals." Kurogasa placated. "I could care less if I'm better or not."

"Don't you get it? Osiris Reds are nobodies. You know how the school is split up into the dorms, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. What I don't get is why people in the higher dorms have to lord their status over everyone else." Kurogasa said. "I'm not one of those people."

"Well not everyone's like that. With that attitude, you'll likely get trounced by the Obelisk Blues within a week." Hayato said, before turning over and going back to sleep.

"Geez, pessimistic much…?" Kurogasa whispered to Sho.

"Yeah, he gave us the speech about who's sorted into which dorms and why already," Sho nodded, "But don't worry, you're more than welcome to stop by and hang out."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Kurogasa smiled a bit. "Well, I guess I'll see you around later on. Gonna explore the island around a bit more," He said, before seeing himself out.

"Mind if we join ya a little later?" Judai asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. See ya." Kurogasa waved before finally leaving.

* * *

And so, Kurogasa continued exploring the rest of the island and campus, and he's got to admit, it was pretty impressive. He's been also meeting other people too. Some were friendly, others not so much. Still, it didn't really bother him. His one goal right now, was needing to know the area well, otherwise he'll always get lost.

"Wow. This place never ceases to amaze me." Kurogasa said impressed as he kept walking around. Eventually, he came across the Obelisk Blue Dorm. The thing is just by looking at it, one would think that it was huge palace, but all it is, is just another dorm. After all, the dorm is mostly made up of students who have connections and are rich. Luxurious interior design, high-quality rooming, and finer food are offered to the students who reside here.

 _"Whoa. This place sure is big,"_ he heard Shotaro point out.

"You can say that again. This place is probably way out of my pay range." Kurogasa commented.

 _"Now_ this _is a castle worthy of me!"_ he heard Sieg declare in response as he stepped out to admire the architecture. _"Just look at it, it's white and majestic such as I, it is grand such as I, and-"_

*BONK!*

 _"Urusai, tebayaro!"_ Momotaros snapped, whacking him on the head. _"No one wants or cares to hear about yourself!"_

 _"Please, friend, Number 1, don't touch me like that,"_ Sieg spoke with a tone Kurogasa recognized as the closest Sieg would get to being irritated, _"Zugatakai (Your head is high)… ZUGATAKAI!"_ This caused Momotaros to shrink. If there was one thing he didn't like, it's Sieg acting like this.

"Really, Sieg? You're really gonna go there?" Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop.

 _"You should've expected that by now, boss,"_ Shotaro sighed, tipping his fedora to cover his eyes.

"Hey you!"

Kurogasa turned to see an Obelisk student approaching him and the spirits disappeared the moment he showed up. The Obelisk student didn't look happy and he had his Duel Disk equipped to his arm.

"Uh… can I help you?" Kurogasa asked.

"What are you doing here? This is the Obelisk Dorm!" the Obelisk sneered.

"Yeah, so?" Kurogasa continued.

"You're trespassing in Obelisk territory!"

"Whoa look, I'm not looking for a fight, okay?" Kurogasa said, raising his hands in the air. "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be here. I'm just looking around the island. No harm done."

"No harm done? Don't you get it?! No one but Obelisks are allowed in the Blue dorms! Short and simple!"

"Oh I understand how things work around here. What I _don't_ understand is why you people think it's your right to brag and lord your status over everyone that's not of your dorm." Kurogasa frowned.

"What was that?" the Obelisk growled.

"You heard me."

The Obelisk just growled in response before pulling out his Duel Disk. "Tch! Alright then! Let's see if you'll keep talking big like that after a duel!" he said.

"Fine, bring it. I don't back off from any challenge thrown at me." Kurogasa said as he brandished his own Academia-issued Duel Disk. He then took out his Deck from his Deck box. "Henshin!" Kurogasa declared before inserting his Deck in the Disk and it went from standby to active.

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Obelisk:** 4000

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

"Seniority goes first!" The Obelisk sneered, drawing his sixth card. "I place one Monster in DEF mode and one card facedown." He said as two cards appeared showing the reverse side, the front card being sideways while the other behind it was vertical. "Let's see what kind of pathetic cards _you_ got."

"O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa declared, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in ATK mode!" He said, slapping the card onto the tray.

A silhouetted man appeared having a thin box of some sort with a dragon symbol on it called the Advent Deck. He raised it up and an energy-like mirror veil appeared in front of him. Something materialized in the fabric of space of that reflection, which was the V-Buckle. It spun around before it attached to the silhouette's waist. After feeling that the V-Buckle was around his waist, the mirror veil disappeared. The silhouette then made the gesture of moving his right arm across his person before shouting _"Henshin!"_ He slid the Advent Deck in the V-Buckle and three energy afterimages of the armor merged together into one forming into the armor.

He wears a red bodysuit with black boots and black armbands and has black shoulder pads; all of which have silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a red dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout dubbed the DragVisor as it had a handle extended from the front to fit in his hand. And finally, his helmet was black with a silver faceplate and grille over two large red eyes; and on the forehead is a dragon head-like symbol. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1700)

 _"Whoa! Finally out to see this place. Been a while, Kurogasa. What's going on here and what're your orders?"_ Ryuki checked.

"Our first duel here at Duel Academia, and it's against this guy, Shinji, attack that face-down Monster!" Kurogasa commanded. Ryuki nodded and pushed the top of the DragVisor to slide down and he pulled out a card from the Advent Deck. Nodding to himself, he slid the card in the Visor before he closed it.

 **SWORD VENT**

Something fell from the sky and Ryuki caught it in his hand - the Drag Saber, a Dao modeled after Dragredder's tail. Ryuki then ran towards the facedown card and slashed it in half, revealing a sandy colored turtle with Egyptian ornaments for a crown while having a pyramid of a shell on its back, revealing itself to be Pyramid Turtle before it was destroyed into pixels. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400)

 **Obelisk:** 3800

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

"Hey! How come my Life Points went down?!" The Obelisk snapped.

"That's because Ryuki has the special ability to deal piercing damage." Kurogasa smirked.

"Tch, whatever! You still triggered the effect of my Pyramid Turtle! Now I can Special Summon a Zombie monster from my deck, and I choose a second Pyramid Turtle!" On cue, an exact replica of the Zombie-type monster materialized onto the field in front of the Obelisk student. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400)

"A Zombie-Deck huh? That's gonna be trouble…" Kurogasa muttered to himself. "Ryuki's second effect activates! Since Ryuki attacked, he automatically goes into DEF mode," Ryuki pulled out another Advent Card from the deck before inserting it in the Drag Visor.

 **GUARD VENT**

A pair of shields modeled after Dragreder's lower abdomen came flying in and was equipped to Ryuki's arms before he crossed his arms to guard and knelt on one knee.

"Then I'll Set a card. Ta-n endo." He concluded.

"O-re no ta-n!" the Obelisk declared. "Hah, the pieces are about to fall in place… I summon Dark Grepher!" Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a demonic man with obsidian-colored skin appeared, brandishing a longsword in one of his hands. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600) "And now comes its effect! I send Wight from my hand to the Graveyard to send Madame Wight from my deck to the Graveyard!" After tossing out one of the cards in his hand, the Obelisk student proceeded to thumb through his deck until he found the card he wanted and sent that to the Graveyard as well.

"Why do that?" Kurogasa furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Oh, you'll see." he smirked. "Now for my Spell Card, Unprecedented Wind! This gives my Dark Grepher an additional 1000 ATK and DEF!" A blustering gale kicked up around the demonic man and lightning crackled in the air as his power grew by leaps and bounds. (4/ATK: 1700-2700/DEF: 1600-2600) "Dark Grepher, attack his Ryuki!" Dark Grepher raised his sword upwards as dark energy began to gather up within the pommel and travel up to the blade. The DARK monster smirked as he rushed forward with his weapon at the ready, and thrust it right through Ryuki's midsection, killing him instantly.

"You activated my trap!" Kurogasa countered as he pressed a button, letting the card rise up to show a picture of Ryuki on one knee while smoke trailed off his armor. "Alive A Live! This activates when a Kamen Rider on my side of the field is destroyed. It allows to bring back a Kamen Rider that was just attacked in DEF mode, but it's ATK and DEF are 0! So come back, Ryuki!" At that point, Ryuki suddenly appeared again, still on one knee while crossing his arms with the Guard Vent.

"I Set a card. Ta-n endo."

 _"Phew! That was close."_

"Yeah, a little too close for comfort. O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. "Okay, I can use this one. I summon Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK mode!" Slapping the card onto the tray, a new silhouette appeared. He pulled out a small tuning fork called the Henshin Onsa Onkaku and flicked it, making a ringing noise and small soundwaves emitted from it.

The man placed the tuning fork near his forehead and a small gold head of an oni appeared. His body suddenly burst into purple flames for a few seconds before it dispersed revealing a muscular flesh body. The hands were gloves that are red with metal bands on the wrists, and the same was for the feet. The chest had bandoleer-like covering it and the waist held a metal belt with a circular buckle that has three tomoe in the center. The face is blank save for a red framing that looked similar to a kabuki player with horns rising on the forehead and a gold demon face between them. On the back of the belt is a pair of red drumsticks with crystal oni heads on the top, one smiling and one frowning dubbed the Ongekibou Rekka. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1400)

 _"Guess it's time to teach these brats a lesson, shounen. Ready when you are,"_ Hibiki calmly stated.

"You got it, Hitoshi. Now I'll activate his effect! I can send up to 3 Kamen Riders from my hand to the Graveyard and for each one I send, I deal 500 points of damage!"

"What?!" The Obelisk gawked as Kurogasa picked two cards from his hand, revealing them to be Kamen Rider Agito and Kamen Rider Blade.

"I'll send these two to the Graveyard and inflict 1000 points! Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan!" He commanded. Hibiki took out his taiko drumsticks and it glowed bright red, especially at the ends of the sticks. They lit up with fire before Hibiki sent two fireballs towards the Obelisk, who braced himself against the oncoming attack.

 **Obelisk:** 2800

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

"Now I'll have Hibiki attack Dark Grepher! Takeshishiki Onike!" He commanded. Hibiki got into a stance charging his foot with power as it glowed a purple aura. He then jumped up and dived down for the kick as a purple light appeared around the charged foot.

"…Heh. You fell for it! Trap Card, Holy Barrier - Mirror Force, activate!"

"What?" Kurogasa gasped as Hibiki's foot crashed against an invisible barrier, protecting Dark Grepher before he was sent flying back and was destroyed.

"Grrrr… Ta-n endo…" Kurogasa growled.

 _"That didn't go as planned, Hibiki-san,"_ Ryuki noted as he was in spirit form with Hibiki.

 _"I'm aware, shounen. We'll wait our turn and hope for another chance to strike,"_ Hibiki panted, getting back to his feet.

"O-re no ta-n!" the Obelisk announced. He looked at the card he drew and smirked. "First I'm activating the Spell, Duel!"

"What does that do?"

"This lets us both draw until, we're holding six cards." the other student explained as both players followed the card's instructions. "And now I'll activate Dual Summon! And for my first Normal Summon I'll be summoning Madame Wight in Defense mode!" Emerging from a portal in the ground was the skeleton of a woman, but the bone was slightly yellowed due to age. The skeletal woman wore a white wig that itself appeared to be quite old, as well as a black Victorian style dress. She stared at Kurogasa with hollow, soulless eyes. (3/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200)

"Never knew 'age before beauty' was quite literal…" Kurogasa frowned in disgust.

" _Hmm… not sure why, but I don't feel anything good about this woman,"_ Hibiki muttered.

"And now comes Dark Grepher's effect! I'll send another Wight from my hand to the Graveyard to send Wightprincess from my _deck_ to the Graveyard!" he continued as he did just that, repeating the same process as before. "Wightprincess' monster effect activates! When sent to the Graveyard, I can send Wightprince from my deck to the Graveyard!" Once more the Zombie duelist thumbed through his cards before taking one and sliding it into his Graveyard slot. "And _now_ I activate the effect of Wightprince!"

"Is your turn _ever_ going to end this century?" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"When Wightprince is sent to the Graveyard, I'm then allowed to send one copy each of Wight and Madame Wight from my deck to the Graveyard!" the Obelisk continued, completely ignoring Kurogasa as he sent two more cards from his deck to his Graveyard. "And now it's finally time… Using my second Normal Summon, I summon this card! Wight King!" Rising up from the earth was another yellowed skeleton, but this one seemed much taller than Madame Wight and it was garbed in dark purple robes from the neck down. (1/ATK: ?/DEF: 0)

"I _hate_ monsters with undetermined ATK…" Kurogasa groaned.

"Then you'll _love_ this." his opponent chuckled. "My Wight King's ATK is equal to 1000 times the number of Wight in my Graveyard."

 _'He sent three copies of Wight to the Graveyard already, so… it should only be 3000 ATK. I can handle this.'_ Kurogasa reassured himself.

"Madame Wight, Wightprince, and Wightprincess are all treated as Wight while in the Graveyard." the Obelisk laughed as darkness began to swirl around the skeleton king, seemingly seeping out from the ground itself. (1/ATK: ?-7000/DEF: 0)

"Crap… I just _had_ to jinx myself with a 7000 ATK point skeleton…" Kurogasa fought the urge to facepalm.

 _"KUROGASA!"_ Ryuki snapped.

"I switch Pyramid Turtle to Attack mode. Next, Wight King will attack Kamen Rider Ryuki! **Cursed Scream**!" The skeleton king stared directly at Ryuki with the same soulless gaze as Madame Wight, and moments later, his jaw dropped downwards, far more than a human jaw should, and a horrible, unearthly shriek resounded throughout the field. Ryuki stumbled backwards and held his head in pain before he finally collapsed and shattered into nothingness. "And now Dark Grepher and Pyramid Turtle will each attack you directly!" Individually, each of his other monsters went in to attack, Dark Grepher delivering a slash through the air that send a wave of darkness at Kurogasa while Pyramid Turtle stamped its foot down aggressively, causing fissures to shoot down towards the Kamen Rider duelist and force him to stagger.

 **Obelisk:** 2800

 **Kurogasa:** 1100

"Ta-n endo."

"Ugh… note to self: never _ever_ jinx yourself." He groaned. "Okay, you got me there. But it's gonna take more from a skeleton banshee and bunch of zombies to put me down. "O-re no ta-n!" He shouted, drawing his next card. He looked at the said card and smirked. "Time to put that skeleton king of yours to rest! I activate the Spell Card, Soul Release which allows me to remove five cards from _any_ player's graveyard from play and those five Wight cards will do beautifully!"

"No!" the other student growled as he was forced to take out his three copies of Wight, his Wightprincess, and his Wightprince. (1/ATK: 7000-2000/DEF: 0)

"Now I'll activate my _own_ Dual Summon and for my first Normal Summon, I summon Kamen Rider Den-O!" He shouted slapping the card on the tray. A red horned demon with pure black eyes, and having ornate black patterns on his armor, and a silver peach-shaped buckle appeared.

 _"Yosha! Saisho kara saigo ma-de climax da ze (From the start to finish I'm at a climax)!"_ Momotaros cheered before he took out the Den-O Driver and wrapped it around his waist. He then took out the Den-O Pass, having the ticket already in there before pressing the red button. It played an electronic tune before he swiped the pass across the belt shouting, _"Henshin!"_

 **SWORD FORM!**

A wave of energy spread out of his belt as it reformed back into a black bodysuit with a train track-like motif. Small train tracks appeared around Momotaro's waist as six pieces of armor came out, floating around before the train tracks disappeared and the pieces of armor attached to his torso giving out the train motif. His eye lens in the form of a peach then came from over the back of his head all the way to the front, before splitting. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

 _"O-re… sanjou!"_ Den-O declared as he struck his signature pose, _"Yosh! Kurogasa, thanks for not dropping me in too soon at least. Let me kick some ass already!"_

"You will soon. Now Kamen Rider Den-O's effect activate! Since he's successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a Kamen Rider from my hand and I choose to Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!"

A silhouette of a man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. The silhouetted man then took out three, one red, yellow, and green. The red coin had a picture of a hawk, the yellow coin, a tiger, and the green coin, a grasshopper. He inserted the coins in the slots, and took a scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

 **TAKA!**

 **TORA!**

 **BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)

 _"Really? This guy again?!"_ Den-O whined, _"Well, at least his floating hand buddy ain't there."_

 _"Oi, Momotaros! Don't disrespect Ankh!"_ OOO responded.

 _"He really bugged me, y'know! ESPECIALLY when I was stuck as a hand. How humiliating…"_

"Momotaros, Eiji, argue later. We got a duel to win," Kurogasa said. "Now for my _second_ Normal Summon! I summon Kamen Rider Kiva in ATK mode!"

Another silhouette appeared and he raised up his hand, _"Kivat!"_

 _"Alright!"_ a cartoonish mechanical bat flapped down towards the silhouette. It was mainly black and gold. Its head and face made up its body with pointed ears, clawed feet, wings and red eyes and its fangs were also sharp. _"Kivatte ikuze!"_ He said, before the silhouette caught it and had it bite the silhouette's hand. _"Gabu!"_

The veins in his free hand were black and stained glass tribal markings crept up on his face as Kivat let out a hypnotic sonar noise. Ghostly chains appeared around his waist and wrapped around it before melting and becoming a blood red belt. The belt held the Fuestles on the sides, 6 in total. The silhouette then thrust Kivat forward. _"Henshin!"_

He attached Kivat to a perch in the front of the belt, leaving him hanging upside down. He was instantly covered in quicksilver that morphed and then shattered to reveal his armor.

He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chest plate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and my wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In between the top points of the wings was a red ornament, resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1900)

 _"Well, been a while, koumori,"_ Den-O chuckled.

 _"It has,"_ Kiva admitted, _"We'll need to finish this quickly, I assume?"_

"Yep. So let's do this Wataru! Battle! Kamen Rider Kiva attacks Wight King! Darkness Moon Break!" Kurogasa declared.

"Wait, what?" The Obelisk said confused as Kiva took out one of his Fuestles, placing it in Kivat's mouth, activating it.

 _"All yours, Kiva,"_ OOO said.

 _"Let's do this, aibou (partner)!"_ Kivat exclaimed.

 **WAKE UP!**

As the sound of the flute played across the Field, the whole atmosphere changed as it went from day to night, with the crescent moon in the sky. Kiva raised his kicking foot up, and Kivat flew around the leg, broking the binding on his kicking foot revealing a pair of red bat wings with a green gem. Kiva then jumped up and backflipped before making himself right-side up and dived down for the kick. However, Wight King unleashed its shrieking scream, making Kiva scream in pain from the sound before shattering into nothingness as well.

 **Obelisk:** 2800

 **Kurogasa:** 800

"Hah! You're too stupid! Obviously, my Wight King was stronger!" The Obelisk sneered.

"Really, might wanna check again." Kurogasa smirked as for some reason, Wight King's ATK had dropped. (1/ATK: 2000-0/DEF: 0)

"What?! Why is my Wight King's ATK 0?!" The Obelisk demanded.

"Thanks to Kiva's special ability." Kurogasa smirked wider. "When he's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can nullify the effects of one of your monsters until the end of my turn."

"What?!"

"You heard me. And since Wight King's original ATK is undetermined, right now it's at 0!" He grinned. "Eiji, attack Wight King!" Kurogasa said next.

 _"Kurae (Take this)!"_ OOO shouted as he took the O-Scanner and scanned the Core Medals.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO's legs turned into grasshopper legs and leaped up in the air as three rings of red, yellow, and green formed a tunnel, leading to Wight King and red wings made out of energy sprouted out from his back before he dived down for his Rider Kick. _"SEI-YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ He shouted as he went through each of the colored rings, the attack getting stronger via the enrgy from the rings being absorbed into his kicking foot before the kick connected and Wight King was destroyed into dust.

 **Obelisk:** 800

 **Kurogasa:** 800

"And to finish off, I'll have Kamen Rider Den-O attack Pyramid Turtle!" Kurogasa said next. "Go Momotaros!"

 _"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"_ Den-O said as he took out his DenGasher in its Sword Form, before swiping the pass across his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 _"Hissatsu! O-re no hissatsu waza!"_ Den-O shouted as his the sword detached from the hilt floating around and was held by the red electricity. _"Part 2!"_ He added before slashing Pyramid Turtle with the floating blade relentlessly before turning around and an epic explosion happened.

 **Obelisk:** 200

 **Kurogasa:** 800

 _"Hehe, how do you like_ that _?"_ Den-O boasted, impressed with his work..

 _"Don't get too cocky, Momotaros. The battle's not over yet. He still has 200 Life Points,"_ OOO reminded.

 _"Don't worry, we got this."_

"Pyramid Turtle's monster effect!" the Obelisk spat as he took out his deck again. "I use its effect to summon a second Wight King!" As if undoing what Kurogasa had done, a second copy of the skeleton king rose up onto the field. (1/ATK: ?-2000/DEF: 0)

"Ta-n endo." Kurogasa concluded as he looked at his cards. _'Just one more turn. If I can get through this, then I can win this thing and shut him up.'_

"O-re no ta-n!" the Obelisk declared as he drew his next card. "Hah, you were pretty stupid to not get rid of Dark Grepher on your turn. I activate Dark Grepher's monster effect! I send Wightprincess from my hand to send Wightprince from my deck! And of course the effect of Wightprincess will allow me to send my final copy of Wightprince from my deck to the Graveyard because she herself was sent there. Now that's all the power I need to take you out." As ghostly apparitions of the yellowed skeletal monsters appeared, only to vanish into the ground, darkness once again seeped out from the earth to empower Wight King further. (1/ATK: 2000-5000/DEF: 0)

"Damn it…" Kurogasa grit his teeth. _'I forgot about him!'_ He thought to himself.

 _"OO-WAAA!"_ Den-O gasped at the sight of the Wight King gaining such power.

 _"This is bad,"_ Kiva gulped.

 _"Real bad,"_ OOO added.

"Now, let's get this over with! Wight King attacks your Den-O! **Cursed Scream**!" the Obelisk commanded with a victorious smirk.

 _"NANI?! No! I'm not gonna go down like this!"_ Den-O snapped, trying to rush in and attack.

However, once more, the Obelisk's ace monster opened its jaw impossibly wide and unleashed its signature scream of horror, eventually doing the Kamen Rider in as he screamed, destroying him from the sheer pressure and even exploding, causing smoke to fan out of the field.

 **Obelisk:** 200

 **Kurogasa:** 0

* * *

The Solid Vision disappeared as the smoke cleared and Kurogasa was on one knee while hunched down. The Obelisk smirked, feeling victorious in their feud with Kurogasa as the latter's opponent walked up and stood over him. "See what I was saying before? If you don't have the strength, then you don't have _any_ place here." Kurogasa's former opponent sneered.

The latter remained silent for a moment before he raised his head showing that he was… actually calm. "You're just a sad man." He finally spoke.

"What?" he growled.

"Yeah, you won. Congratulations. But that really doesn't change anything." Kurogasa continued as he stood up. "I know how to actually take a loss and learn from it so I can get better. Did you really think that when I lost I was going to break into tears and run off like you _assumed_ I would do? No, I took my loss like a man and will use it as a learning experience. Then again, it's not like you understand because your ego is so high-strung, you don't see even see yourself for what you and some other Obelisks really are."

"Why you little-" the Obelisk fumed, angered by the fact his former opponent was still trying to act tough. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, raising him up. "You think you're so cool? Well I'll show you how much of a big shot you _really_ are!"

*POW!*

"Gah!" Kurogasa was hit in the cheek, sending him to the ground and making him spit out a glob of bloody saliva from his mouth.

"Hey! That's enough!" a female voice called out. Both Kurogasa and his Obelisk opponent looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman wearing Obelisk Blue girl's uniform, consisting of a blue skirt and white top with blue lining, and she had long, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes that glared towards the Obelisk.

"Tenjouin Asuka-san…" the Obelisk male recognized the newcomer. "What's the Obelisk Queen doing here?"

 _'Obelisk Queen?'_ Kurogasa thought.

"I've been asked by Instructor Ayukawa to gather up all the Obelisks since the welcoming party for the first-years will be starting soon," Asuka answered plainly, then noticed the blood on the Obelisk male's hand, causing her to glare harder. "And physically assaulting another student is against school rules with grounds for expulsion. If you don't want to be kicked out of Duel Academia before the year even starts, I suggest you head back inside."

The Obelisk male gritted his teeth briefly, shot a glance at Kurogasa, and then headed back into the Obelisk dorm as Asuka watched him to make sure the male didn't try anything else.

"Geez, what a way to start off the year…" Kurogasa sighed.

 _"Kuso! If only I weren't a ghost, I'd've punched him right back!"_ Momotaros snapped.

 _'And get_ me _expelled? I don't think so…'_ Kurogasa talked in his thoughts.

 _"Tch!"_

"Are you okay?" Asuka asked as she approached him.

"Yeah, I'll live…" Kurogasa sighed again as he got up and dusted himself off. "Wish I could say the same for my face." He joked with a light chuckle before spitting out bloody saliva again to the side and wiping his mouth. "Ack…"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Asuka asked.

"I was touring the island until that guy showed up," Kurogasa explained, "I wasn't really looking for trouble. More like trouble found me."

"I kinda noticed that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A punch to the face is nothing." Kurogasa grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, I'm Kururugi Kurogasa by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Tenjouin Asuka, likewise," Asuka nodded, "In any case, you better make your way back to your dorm," Asuka said, before she started to leave herself and get the rest of the Obelisk students.

"U-Uh, yeah, alright." Kurogasa called out. "T-Thanks! I owe ya one! Maybe we could have a duel sometime?"

Asuka stopped for a brief moment and turned her head to glance at Kurogasa with a small smile, saying, "We'll see…" And with that Asuka finally left, leaving Kurogasa on his own.

 _"Hmmmm… she appears to be an interesting fish to reel in,"_ A new voice said. Appearing to him was a humanoid creature of sorts, but it was blue and themed like a turtle, and unfortunately for Kurogasa, he was, while a good friend, an annoyance.

"Oh c'mon Urataros, I just met her," Kurogasa chided.

 _"You'd never know unless you ask."_

 _"Kuro-chan's got a girlfriend?!"_ a much more childish voice asked as a humanoid figure similar to Urataros appeared, but had the appearance of a purple dragon with white gloves and headphones, as he danced around.

"Not you too, Ryuutaros." Kurogasa groaned.

 _"Hehehe, you look stupid Kuro-chan!"_ Ryuutaros giggled while doing his little jig. He was a little annoying too but that was due to the fact that he had the mentality of a 7 year old. _"You kept opening and closing your mouth like a fish!"_

Kurogasa started to get irritated as Ryutaros just laughed. "I certainly don't want to hear it from you." He growled before rushing out of the area so as to not get into more trouble.

* * *

Once Kurogasa returned to his dorm, the welcome dinner was underway. The headmaster of Ra Yellow was Kabayama, who headed the dinner. The Ra Yellow students were given a modest yet filling banquet, seeing all kinds of food lining up the long cafeteria tables. In fact, it was Kabayama who had cooked everything to make sure his students were properly welcomed. The dinner was nothing but delicious as the Ra students happily talked amongst themselves, getting to know each other.

"You dueled an Obelisk student?" Misawa asked.

"Yeah, and I lost." Kurogasa smiled in embarrassment. "He was pretty strong. The only thing bad about it was that he sucker punched me for being the better man when I lost." He sighed. "I can _still_ taste the copper in my mouth."

"Just be glad he didn't do anything worse." Misawa replied.

"Amen to that." Kurogasa agreed. "It _would've_ been worse if not for Asuka-san."

"Who?" Misawa asked.

"Tenjouin Asuka. She intervened before things got out of hand. I heard the guy saying something about her being the Obelisk Queen." Kurogasa explained. "Do you know anything about that?"

"I don't know much, other than what I've heard through rumors. Supposedly she's one of the strongest female students at this school."

"Wow, the strongest girl in the school, huh?" Kurogasa said impressed. "I wouldn't mind having a duel with her."

"Well, I wish you good luck." Misawa replied. "I hope you're not trying to get a Duel with her just to impress her are you?" He smirked.

"W-What? N-No, of course not! I wouldn't stoop _that_ low," Kurogasa stuttered, blushing madly. "Just who do you think I am?"

"Oh, I'm not saying anything." Misawa assured. "Just try not to get your expectations too high."

"I'll keep that in mind…" He deadpanned with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well anyhow, let's enjoy the welcome party, shall we?

* * *

 **Fen:** And there we go, finally the second chapter is down! And yes, I know we skipped Judai vs. Manjoume and blah, blah, blah. We really don't need to re-show everything, no matter how important it was to the plot.

 **MotWC:** Yeah, generally speaking if I feel that there's nothing that I can change about specific parts of the story, or if there's very little I could change, then I just gloss over it. I find it's just less headaches all around.

 **KKD:** More focus on Kurogasa in general? It helps keeps the story from getting too cluttered. Most shounen anime introduce too many characters for their own good.

 **Fen:** Yeah, we keep it nice and clean.

 **MotWC:** Plus, we all know what happens when too many characters are introduced in _this_ story…

 **KKD:** I kinda just covered that. And I have been guilty of that before… need to fix it with my own stories.

 **Fen:** But anyways, we'll see you all next chapter! But seriously though, how did I pass out… ***walks away***

 **KKD: *whispers to MotWC*** Should we tell him?

 **MotWC:** That I spiked the drink I forced down his throat during his tirade? Nah… He'll figure it out someday. Probably never.

 **KKD:** I hope I don't get blamed… if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with this.

 **MotWC:** And as far as you all know, I was never even here.

 **KKD:** Uh… until the next time… ***salutes*** Jaa ne.

* * *

Kamen Rider Ryuki  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1700  
Effect: If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.

Alive A Live  
Type: Trap card  
Effect: Activate only when a "Kamen Rider" Monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon that Monster in face-up Defense Position, but its ATK and DEF become 0.

Kamen Rider Hibiki  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1400  
Effect: During your Main Phase 1: You can send up to 3 "Kamen Rider" Monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card sent. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.

Kamen Rider Den-O  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1600  
Effect: While face-up on the field, this card is also WATER, EARTH, LIGHT, and DARK-Attribute. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Kamen Rider" Monster from your hand. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects.  
-(Rod) If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card in your opponent's Graveyard; Set it to your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field.  
-(Axe) During either player's turn: You can target 1 Monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK until the End Phase.  
-(Gun) This card can attack your opponent directly this turn. Battle damage your opponent takes this way is halved.  
-(Wing) If this card is targeted for attack, you can negate the attack.  
If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.

Kamen Rider Kiva  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1900  
Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Monster your opponent controls; negate its effects until the End Phase. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.

Kamen Rider OOO  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 2000/0  
Effect: Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned. If this card attacks while you control another "Kamen Rider" Monster, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Kamen Rider" Monster you control instead.


	3. PSA

Hello everyone. First and foremost I hope everyone here on FanFiction enjoyed the holidays and are enjoying the New Year so far. I apologize that I haven't been updating in so long. Mainly due to working and other engagements I had to attend to in real life. Which brings me to this.

Right now as of this writing, I am here not speaking to you as Fenikkusumaru, the author, I am here to speak to you all as Kristofer, a human being just like you and everyone else who is reading this. I feel the need to address this now, otherwise, I won't be able to get another chance. And no, I'm not quitting on writing if that's what you're worried about.

In recent months to a couple years, there have been certain… reviewers, who do not like the way I write. They were not being constructive about their criticism at all, only resorting to using hurtful language out of spite. Not hate, but spite.

I understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinions, and I won't take that away. However, If those people truly don't like the work I do, it will be much easier if you move onto something that you _do_ like and enjoy. This is nothing more than pathetic bullying that's doing nothing productive. Regardless of how you feel about me or any other author for that matter, I at least do this for fun and enjoyment.

Because at the end of the day, it is just a story and I _will_ _not_ tolerate any negativity that comes through. Now granted, there are those that point out my flaws the correct way and most of the time I'm at fault because I do not listen to their advices or suggestions. For that, I apologize to them.

In light of all of this, this is nothing more than a hobby and enjoyment for me to write. If you don't like it, move on and do something better with your lives instead of harassing me or any others for shits and giggles. It's just as pathetic as trolls on other forms of social media.

I want you to think about this really hard. If you have any shred of human decency left, you would stop this bullying and harassing. Because what do you really get out of it? I want you all to ask yourselves that. You may think… that you're doing the world a favor. You may think… that if people like me that see things differently are gone, the world would be a better place, but no. You're only fooling yourselves. All your doing is fueling more hatred, adding more fuel to the fire.

You don't even know me at all. You've never met me in real life. You don't even know me _personally_ and I have people that _think_ they know me. That think they have me figured out, but no. They don't know _anything_ about me and they never will because that assumption _proves_ that they don't. This cycle of hatred _needs_ to stop.

I have been writing fanfiction for nearly ten years and all I want is make people smile from what I write. When I see a good review, it means I've done my job. I made that person smile because they liked it. They enjoyed what I wrote and that in turn made _me_ smile. With how the world and reality is nowadays, if there is anything I could do to help, it's to help them get away from that, if only a little bit, to keep their minds off of it, to at least brighten their day if possible.

I can't satisfy everyone. I get that. But if you have any human decency left in you, you would do the right thing and keep those hurtful comments to yourself out of respect for others. I am a human being just like you. We all make mistakes and we learn from them so it doesn't happen again. And I am telling you right now that you're making the mistake of bullying and harassing others into getting what _you_ want. And I really hope that you realize that soon. Because if you still keep on harassing and bullying, I have nothing but pity for you.

Thank you for your time and I'll see you again soon.


End file.
